A Certain Summoners New Adventure
by megalot
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if Touma was summoned to Halkeginia as Louise's familiar and being the source of misfortune to those around him, manages to drag Index, Mikoto and Itsuwa with him. ToumaxHarem Tried my best to keep the characters the same as in the canon. This is my first fanfic and I hope you won't be to rough with the comments.
1. Chapter 1: The Summoning

******################################################## ########################**

**A Certain Magical New Adventure**

******################################################## ########################**

**# Disclaimer: #**

**I do not own To aru Majutsu no Index nor do I own Zero no Tsukaima.**

**********################################################## ########################**

**# Author's notes: #**

**v 1.03**

I just re-updated for the 3rd time in 24 hours

This fixed a few lines with Itsuwa, Mikoto and Louise's pov

**********################################################## ########################**

**************################################################## ########################**

**# STORY START: Chapter 1 : The Summonig #**

Academy City.

As the city's name suggests, it is a city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level that learn side-by-side along with the scientists who research on psychic powers and higher technology, the latter being one of the primary reasons for its establishment. It is the most advanced city in the world and its technology is said to be 30 years ahead of the world.

Academy City's total population is about 2.3 million with 80% of them being students and 1/8 of those students living in the city dorms. Of the entire student population, about 60% of them have the ability to demonstrate only a slight amount of psychic ability (these are level 0 Power Users). 20% of the of the remaining students in Academy City pursue other subjects instead of going under the Power Curriculum Program.

Speaking of level 0's...

"FU-KOU-DA!"

Here we find a certain spiky haired high-school-er who is, not surprisingly, being pursued by a middle school-er in the middle of the night.

Yes, I said it. A middle school-er chasing a high school-er in the middle of the night.

"Stop running!"

"No I won't! Why don't you stop chasing me already biri biri!"

"Not until I beat you!"

"I giv..."

"Not happening until you fight me seriously!"

"FUKOUDA!"

Sometime later the dumb couple found themselves on a certain metallic bridge which, incidentally, the place where they often had they're heart to heart talks.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU MY NAME IS MISAKA MIKOTO! REMEMBER IT ALREADY DAMMIT!"

-glass breaking

"Oy Biri biri! Don't shoot your railgun at me I could really die!" says the boy as he stretches his right arm forward.

"Don't worry if you die I won't bother you anymore and didn't I just say my name is Mi-sa-ka Mi-ko-to!"

-coin toss

-crackle

-CRAKLE

"FU..."

Let's review.

Everyone is probably curious about the strange situation so lets summarize today's events.

**# FLASHBACK: #**

Earlier this morning Kamijou Touma had woken up from the comfort of his bathtub in distraught. After cooking breakfast for his roommate and himself, he silently walked to school without much trouble. He entered school only to find that he scored the highest mark on yesterday's math exam. Forgetting to bring his lunchbox, a few girls offered him a portion of their own lunch, which he happily took and ate. In the afternoon he went shopping for supplies, after surviving class without incident, with a credit card his friends lent him due to the fact that he managed to loose his wallet somewhere along the way. He won an all-expense paid one week vacation to Hawaii for 3 which he was ecstatic about. He went home to find a certain familiar girl about his age.

"Itsuwa, what are you doing here?" asked the spiky haired boy.

"She came here on the orders of Neccessarious Touma." answered his roommate called Index.

"I am here to protect you..."

After a long conversation about Itsuwa being sent as a permanent maid/bodyguard, to aid the boy his endeavors, and a lot of time calming down the jealous index after pulling her away from the now beaten Touma, the day ended with a satisfying meal and having Itsuwa sharing the same bed as Index. All in all, leaving a very uneventful day and a very satisfied Touma as he slowly closes his eyes to sleep.

This brings us to the reasons of Touma's distress.

"There is no way I can have a regular day like today..." Touma thought as he quickly opened his eyes and nervously sat up.

"... if things are looking up for me now..." as he rubbed his chin with a concerned look on his face.

"... then that means; that something really bad will happen to me later…."

Touma deadpanned as he reached his revelation.

"... with my luck it will probably happen soon. Fukouda…"

Touma made his way out and away from his dorm fearing the dangers, that will definitely happen soon, might involve his roommates.

'This is my problem, no need for those two to get involved.' he thought to himself.

He made his way to a nearby park thinking he might as well get some sleep on a random bench when a voice startled from behind him. Usually, no one would have had the guts to be here this late in the night. Especially a girl, unless she's super strong or super crazy or both or even worst... Misaka Mikoto. But who knows? Maybe it's not her?

"Y-You!" says a girl with short hair and chocolate colored eyes. "What are doing here so late?"

"... I knew it." says Touma as he deadpanned.

The boy, slowly, turned his head to the direction of the voice without moving his body and saw her.

"...Misaka Mikoto."

The Railgun, the 3rd most powerful esper in the whole of Academy city, was standing right behind him. She was capable of powering an entire city, the size of the academy, for weeks-on-end with her massive reservoirs of electricity.

'Crap! I didn't' expect to see her of all people.'

Noticing the dangers that had shown itslelf, Touma who decided to rely on his genious(non-existent) ability to adapt to any situation, decided to stay calm and thinks of the words that needed to be said; to avoid a fight.

"Misaka do you..."

On the other hand, for Misaka Mikoto, she was thinking of different things.

**# MISAKA POV. #**

'D-Did he just call me by my name?' Mikoto thought to herself.

'And what's with that serious face? Here I was, wondering when I would see him again; then he suddenly pops out of nowhere with that serious face of his. DAMN HIM FOR BEING SO COOL IN FRONT OF ME!' Misaka furiously thought to herself.

"Misaka…"

'He did it again! He called my name again and not biri biri! Wait. What? Why does the atmosphere suddenly feel so romantic all of the sudden? I mean, sure there's a full moon about but why the hell do we have a flowery background between us? And why am I feeling so giddy all of the sudden? T-Those eyes? Why is looking at me with those eyes looking like that!? Why is he looking at me so intently? I-I-Is this some sort of confession or something?'

"… do you…" gentle words coming from the boys mouth making the nervous girl flinch.

'W-W-What do I do!? Is he going to ask me out? Now? What if I can't resist!? N-N-N-No I'm not ready yet! SSTTOOPPP!'

Those thoughts; Mikoto kept to herself, as her brain started going to overdrive, while waiting for Touma to finish his sentence.

Breathing deeply, she faced him readily awaiting the words that might come out from his mouth during this romantic night which is lit by the full moon and stars in the sky. She didn't even mind showing her face that was clearly red as if it was splashed with red paint.

"Do you know what a railgun is?"

"…"

"…"

**# END OF FLASHBACK #**

Which leads us to the present.

-crackle

-glass breaking

"FU-KOU-DA!" Touma roared at the top of his lungs.

"Nice work catching my railgun for the 38th time. Do you know what a railgun us now? Do you!? Now stay still dammit! I wouldn't want you to forget! "

-crackle

-glass breaking

-crackle

After 34 minutes of their continued... flirting, both of them were so exhausted that they both dropped down next to each other facing the stars in the sky.

Breathing rapidly none of them could even move a finger let alone get back to the fight.

That still doesn't stop their flirting though.

" haa… haa… How do you always end up attacking me biri biri?" asked Touma in an exhausted tone.

"huff… huff… How the hell are you so stupid! Huff…" asked Mikoto in an equally exhausted tone.

"… My name is Misaka Mikoto and don't you forget it!"

"…"

"… I'll call you Mikoto if you call me Touma…" he replied while trying to avoid eye contact.

Incidentally, both of them showed a light blush on their cheeks after Touma's err... proposition. Not beacause of embarrassment. No, they were probably just exhausted that's all.

"umm… ok." She says silently as she nods as her face started to get brighter.

Ok, so both of them were embarrassed. Both were rapidly thinking of ways to break the awkward silence between them; when suddenly a voice came from a short distance.

"Touma."

"Kamijou-san."

Correction, 2 voices, one voice filled malice and ill intent. While the other was filled with worry for what's about to happen to him.

Knowing fully well who the voices came from, Touma hesitantly, or rather unwillingly, moved his head towards their direction.

" Good evening Index, Itsuwa."

**# FLASHBACK #**

About an hour ago Itsuwa woke up after sensing Touma leave for who knows where; as expected of a bodyguard such as herself. She then proceeded to wake up Index who she was using as a pillow and followed Touma.

They were watching each of his every actions, including, from Index's point of view, his secret meeting with the short hair and their so called love-love time.

**# END FLASHBACK #**

Back to business, the girls Mikoto, Index and Itsuwa, was seating on a park bench waiting for an unconscious and clearly bitten Touma, who was now lying and currently twitching on the ground, to wake up. They spent most of the time chatting, questioning each other and arguing about the circumstances between these events that led them here.

However, they knew nothing about Touma's fears and the misfortune that was about to bit him in the ass.

_**"I beg of you..."**_

**# SOMEWHERE ELSE #**

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière let out a sigh as she watched her classmates marveled at their newly summoned familiars. Bugbears, Moles, Parrots, even a Salamander by that top-heavy Kirche, probably the biggest of them brought into the world. With her success rate of magic use–zero–she was regretting her defensive boast to Kirche and her little clique more than ever.

"_Just you watch, I will summon the most sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit that will be unmatched, even with everyone's familiars combined!"_

That was what she hoped at least.

"Alright, is everyone finished with the summoning ritual?" Cried the seemingly young adult with a bald head.

"Colbert-sensei, Loise hasn't finished yet." Says a girl with a dark tan and crimson red hair.

Louise narrowed her eyes at the voluptuous beauty who she found extremely disgusting.

'Kirche that bitch!' Louise thought to herself while giving an obvious glare of hostility.

However her thoughts were ignored as the students around continued their verbal trashing.

"It's the zero again"

"Should we stand this close? Knowing her something expected might happen again."

"Yeah, isn't it dangerous for her to try something like this."

"I wonder how big the explosion will be this time."

"With Louise the zero, anything she tries would be dangerous."

And so the students continued their assaults.

**"SHUT UP! I NEED TO CONCENTRATE HERE!"** Louise roared towards the crowd.

"Yes, by all means everyone please let her concentrate." Colbert said "Please, Ms. Valliere, continue."

Kirche was seated on the grass petting her salamander, as red as her hair, while its flame-tipped tail lashed about.

"Right, because to summon the _most sacred, beautiful, and strong_ familiar spirit you need the utmost concentration."

Louise clenched her tiny fist around her wand as Kirche's familiar seemed to be making fun of her.

"Of course, now stand back!"

Relaxing her fist, she raised her wand to the air.

_**"Oh Brimir who watches over me and Pentagon that Governs the magic that powers me" **_

"_**hear my call! Through time and space, beyond all reality, send forth to me a familiar of power beyond all thought!"**_

_**"I beg of you..."**_

_**"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"**_

_**"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong famiiar spirit!"**_

_**"I desire and hear, I plead from my heart."**_

_**"Answer to my guidance."**_

Much to Louise's dismay an explosion occurred.

Probably the largest explosion she has caused yet as it blew out sand and smoke, anyone close enough to the explosion was caught and blown away, humans and familiars alike. No one was spared.

Fortunately everyone was just blown away, no serious damage; just blown away.

Colbert, who landed on his back stood up to try and calm down the students who were in a state of panic, some were just plainly shocked.

A wind teacher was first to arrive from the faculty in order to aid the students took out his wand and pointed to the sky.

"**FUERTE VIENTO"**

A sudden gust of wind blew the smoke away revealing the crater caused by the explosion just in time for the rest of the staff to see as they just got there. The students in their respective classes were watching through the windows; worrying about the things to come.

The size of the said crater would be about a quarter of the school grounds.

Looks of shock and disbelief were found on the faces of each of the students and teachers; as they saw the crater's size as a testament of Louise's power.

Louise on the other hand was standing on the same spot, unaffected by the explosion that she had caused herself. She was instead; staring at whatever it was that she had summoned.

In the epicenter of the crater was a hideous creature with eight legs and a lump for a body hidden by all the dust and smoke that was still plaguing the crater.

What kind of monstrosity is...

No wait! False alarm.

It was just three? No, four people stacked up in a dog pile.

She didn't just summon one familiar but four; human at that. It was simply unbelievable for it was never done in all recorder history.

"CALL FOR SUPPORT!" Colbert shouted "Get Ms. Valliere's familiars out of there now!"

Everyone was shocked at their teacher's unusual behavior; only to realize that a nearby wall was crumbling and its target was the epicenter of the crater.

"GET THEM OUT NOW!" cried the baldy that we would like to call Calbert.

To their horror, the wall fell as massive chunks of rock covered and burried the people underneath before any support could even get the chance to help them.

Students were horrified as some of them began crying for the lives that were lost. Teachers began to console them. While the more helpful one's started to clean up the rubble.

Louise just stood there; close to the crater.

"Louise get out of there before you fall in too!" Kirche cried out.

Louise just ignored it.

She knew something was up.

She felt it.

The people she saw were different. She felt something was different.

-crackle

"What was that?" said a student, after hearing about the strange sounds that broke the silence.

-crackle

There it was again. This time it was stronger so to all those who were present; it was audible.

Louise gave out a grin.

She understood.

She was right.

Her eyes opened wide showing tiny drops of tears, showing a genuine smile on her face.

She was relieved.

They were strong.

One way or another, the moment her eyes laid on them she knew in her heart that even if something like this would happen it wouldn't matter.

"They're still alive." Louise whispers to herself, but it was strangely audible for the bystanders that were present seemed to had heard her.

"What do you mean? No one could have survi…" a student said in his disbelief but, before he finished his sentence, was interrupted by a female's voice coming below.

Coming from the crater.

-crackle

"**Don't you dare underestimate me baka." **Says a voice that came from under the rubble.

-crackle

Everyone was caught off guard stared in amazement as blue light started to find it's way through the cracks of the rubble.

"**RAILGUN!"**

A burst of blue lightning shot up from beneath the rubble making its way towards skies, cutting through the clouds; the pillar of electricity was over 3 meters in diameter it traveled faster and farther than anything even square mages would have been capable off imitating.

The spectators froze as they realized whoever could have shot that thing, whoever it was could easily top all the students and teachers that were present combined. And whoever it was; was not alone. They remember seeing four figures before the rubble collapsed who's to know that all of them could be in the same level if not greater?

From the smoke there were four figures; three of which were standing while another was being carried princess style.

"See? I told I'd get us out easily." Says a girl with blue sparks coming from her bangs.

"Touma I'm hungry." Says the girl in the white nun outfit, who's also the one being carried princess style.

"Index-san you should really walk on your own. Kamijou-san might have a hard time carrying you." Says the girl; wearing a pink shirt with a backpack right behind it.

"Don't worry; even though she's heavy, I'm pretty strong." Says the spiky haired boy; carrying the nun.

"Hey Touma, don't just ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Says the girl, who's starting to spark furiously.

"Touma! How can I be heavy; when I feel so hungry!?" The white nun puts as she starts digging her fangs in to the back of the boys head.

"Kamijou-san it's not nice to make fun of a girls weight…" says the big breasted girl in pink as if trying to scold our tactless hero.

"... even though it's true." this time she just thought to herself to show an example of proper tactfulness.

They're conversation spanned a few minutes the onlookers stared at them with bewilderment. They were just buried underground minutes ago, one explosion and a pillar of lighting later then here they are. They just seemed so relax that it seems like nothing have ever happened.

"It looks like we're not home anymore." Says the guy with the spiky hair; as he was staring into the sky.

"No duh! I noticed that fact ages ago. There are two moons here after all." Says the girl who abuses electricity. "And why the hell are you so calm about this?"

"I punched an angel. What's so weird about traveling to another world?" casually says the boy. "And if you say it like that then why are you so calm about this?"

"That's because you're he… No. Forget about it."

"Um... How can you be calm about punching an angel?" Says the girl in pink, as she tries to state what's on her mind.

The spectators slowly gathered themselves as they start to eavesdrop on the traveler's strange conversation.

"Angel?" whispers a student.

"Two moons?" whispered another.

"... Punch?"

Most of the males however were staring at the girls that came from another world; staring at the foreign beauty that seemed so alien to them.

To them, the girls from another world were… exotic.

"Look at those girls!" says the student as he gawks on the girls.

"That girl with short hair is in some kind of uniform; is she also a noble from some other school?" says another as he eyes her unique attire.

"Forget that, look at those boobs!" Announces another.

The women however, also felt the same towards the boy with spiky hair. Forget the local pigs that are plaguing their population; this one was such an exotic piece of meat that they couldn't help but ogle all day. And what's with his hair? It was so messy, rough end dreamy all the same time. They couldn't help but feel jealous of the nun that was being carried.

"Wait. Is that a priestess from Romalia? "

"Did Louise summon a Holy Priestess from Romalia?"

After minutes into their conversation, they realized that the boy suddenly dropped the nun; or rather tossed her towards the girl emitting sparks on her head.

"Did he just…?"

-giggle

They would never admit it, if not for their lives; but they found his actions rather hot.

The boy with spiky hair then started to scan towards the crowds as if he was searching for something… or someone. He opened his eyes wider and started to make his way towards the crowd, more accurately 'someone in the crowd'.

He stopped in front of a small girl with pink hair gave a smile while scratching the back of his head.

**"WHY IN GOD"S NAME ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH THE LOCAL POPULATION ALL OF A SUDDEN TOUMA!?"** cried the white nun; showing her fangs and ready to pounce on the target.

"… So he likes girls like that?." Says Itsuwa as she eyed the pinkette and covers her chest with her arms with regret.

crackle

**"HAVE YOU NO SHAME YOU DAMNED HAREM BASTARD!?"** says a girl as she angrily flips a coin in the air.

"**RAILGUN!"**

Thus the lights suddenly turned blue.

**# LOUISE POV #**

It was unreal.

This is so annoying!

Why does everything happen to me?

Out of all the creatures out there why did I summon a human?

A commoner at that!

This is the biggest disgrace I've had in my life.

I would have been better off with a cockroach.

"CALL FOR SUPPORT!"

What is Mr. Colbert doing?

"Get Ms. Valliere's familiars out of there now!"

Stop branding them as my familiar alread... wait.

'Oh no... the wall is crumbling!' I try to shout for help yet no words are coming out.

What am I doing.

I can't even move.

Am I only to stand here and watch?

"GET THEM OUT NOW!" cried the baldy that we would like to call Calbert.

Thank you Mr. Colbert.

'Please somebody save them!' I cry out again. And again the words fail to pass my lips.

I feel the tears in my eyes.

No one could save them.

"Louise get out of there now!"

Was that Kirche?

Right now I can only stand here and try to my tears.

Even though they were just commoners; they never deserved to die like that.

"I bet you can't destroy the roof with one shot Mikoto."

!

What was that? Did I hear voices?

It's coming fro underneath the rubble.

I still can't move though.

I can't even move to check on them.

W-Wait. What?

Somebody is dragging me away.

"Louise, come with me."

Kirche is pulling me away.

Is she worried about me?

But I'll just ignore that for now.

What matters to me now is...

"You're on!" says a girl underneath the rubble.

"They're still alive." I finally say.

I'm just glad they're alive.

It's not that I'm worried about them or something.

It's just that, I finally got my familiars, I don't want to lose them now.

Yeah, that's it!

**"RAILGUN!"**

Did I just saw what I think I saw happen?

It was amazing!

Did one of my familiars do that?

Were they mages?

Did I summon Nobles?

I can see them now.

They're relatively unhurt.

They seem rather tough.

All of them look like foreigners.

A girl wig big breast.( enemy sighted )

A girl with lightning coming out of her bangs?

What kind of magic is that?

Was she the one who cast that spell.

I can see another one. A priestess?

Is that a priestess from Romalia?

She's being carried by... WHAT KIND OF HAIR IS THAT?

He's the only male there.

He's not really good looking, i think.

Did he just toss that priestess to that lightning mage?

Who has the guts to throw away a priestess like a sack to potatoes?

Who has the guts to use that lightning mage as a cushion?

Is he fearless or is he just dumb?

He does have that goofy look in his eyes.

...his eyes?

Is he looking at me?

W-Why?

He's coming this way.

He's rather polite.

He smiles at everyone while giving them a light bow.

Why is he coming this way?

W-Why do I feel the sudden urge to whip him all of a sudden?

I'M NOT A PERVERT YOU HEAR ME!

"Excuse me?"

"W-What?" I answer back.

How did he get in front of me so fast

Was I that out of it?

And why does my face feel so hot?

It's not like I enjoy the attention you know!

"Did you..."

W-What's this I feel my face get hotter.

I don't enjoy this at all!

You're just a familiar! Don't talk to me with those clear blue eyes of yours!

**"WHY IN GOD"S NAME ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH THE LOCAL POPULATION ALL OF A SUDDEN TOUMA!?"**

So his name is Touma?

So he really f-flirting with meeee!?

I-I-It's not like I'm happy or anything!

But why am I getting defensive about this!?

"… So he likes girls like that?."

W-W-What is she saying all of the sudden!

Why the hell is she covering her chest?

And what are trying to imply by looking at me like that!?

BIG BREASTS AREN'T EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!

-crackle

Huh?

...Is that?

Is she going to use that lightning attack again?

This is dangerous!

Everyone might get killed.

**"HAVE YOU NO SHAME YOU DAMNED HAREM BASTARD!?"**

DID SHE JUST SAY **HAREM BASTARD? **

YOU MEAN THESE 3 ARE **YOUR** GIRLS?

A-A-AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO **FLIRT** WITH ME!?

SO AM I CORRECT TO ASSUME **YOU HAVE MORE** WHERE YOU COME FROM?

SO I'M GOING TO GET KILLED BY A **JEALOUS LOVER** OF YOURS!?

DON"T MESS WITH ME YOU **DAMNED HAREM BASTARD!**?

**"RAILGUN!"**

It's here! Whatever that is it's big, fast and it's lightning.

She's really going to try and to kill him regardless of the people that might get hurt?

Thats horrible!

Oh, most adult nobles are like that. Is she a noble too?

But…

"Everyone get out of the way; unless you want to die!" I scream on the top of my lungs.

I wanted to warn everyone, I admit, but the real reason was I was just too afraid to move myself.

I just couldn't.

What kind of mess did I get myself into?

"Die? No one's going to die." He said calmly.

Eh... Is he going to protect me?

What does he hope to achieve by holding out his hand like that?

-crackle / glass breaking

**# NORMAL POV #**

-crackle / glass breaking

Upon contact their visions returned to normal.

They could not believe what they had just seen with their eyes. One minute there was an attack of catastrophic proportions then the next minute it was gone.

Most were stupefied to say the least; a young man had stopped an attack could and would have wiped them all out; just by touching it.

The smart ones were the ones who had realized it; he didn't stop the attack he overpowered it and then destroyed it.

How he did he do it? No one knew.

They just understood. They saw it with their own eyes.

What kind of being stood before their eyes? They don't know.

All they could tell is that he is nothing.

Nothing should be there.

Yet there it was.

He was there.

A certain spiky haired boy simply stood there and there wasn't anything anyone nor any force in the universe-could-give-a-damn that could do anything about it.

All turned to Louise.

The one who brought him here.

Although this should be their first meeting since the summoning.

Although he never had the chance to see her face.

He came to see her.

Some invisible force brought him to see her.

Some invisible force brought him to zero.

I really was strange.

If the power of the familiar represents the power of it's summoner.

What does this say about Louise the Zero if her familiar was some strange entity with an even stranger power?

How much had they underestimated her?

And after seeing this events with their very eyes; how much had they overestimated themselves.

"Mikoto! Don't throw your freaky railguns at me!" yelled the spiky haired boy as he nervously glares at the culprit.

**"STUPID! STOP FLIRTING AROUND DAMMIT!"** said the jealous destroyer who plays with lightning.

**"TOUMA! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND INSTILL DIVINE RETRIBUTION ON YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE AROUND YOU!"** said another jealous girl; a Holy Maiden who's currently spouting some dangerous nonsense; and who knows what she could do.

"… I have to do my best." Says Itsuwa to herself, like a maiden in love that she was; having the stealth that puts both assassins and ninjas to shame and an offensive power makes aegis battle tanks proud, she turns to Louise with eyes that cutely say "Don't you dare touch my prey." cause was a hunter at heart.

The boy just deadpanned and ignored them.

**"DON'T IGNORE US TOUMA/BAKA" "…umu."** says the three in unison.

Looking back to the small girl with bright pinkish hair; with a small body that's not really sexy; yet feminine all the same; she had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Umm… " he started.

"Fweh.! Y-Y-Yes!" she stuttered.

"… Let me try this again." He said.

Curiously, Louise stared at the man who saved her with a swipe of his hand.

"Y-Yes. Did you want something?" She sheepishly asked. Not noticing the light blush on her face.

"Did you…."

-silence

-gust of wind

"Did you summon me here?" the spiky haired guy suddenly asked.

She was stunned.

I was shocking for her.

She had totally forgot about the fact the she was the one who summoned him here.

A smile slowly crept on Louise's face as she finally understood the reasons he was talking to her. Just like how she had a weird and warm feeling about him; It is also possible that he also felt the same about her.

Her smile turned to a grin and her eyes suddenly got sharper. Touma had a bad feeling earlier and he realizes that whatever it was, it's going to happen soon.

"Ca*t***d" She whispers to herself.

Touma, being the Idiot that he was, lowered his head like the dumbass that he claims to be.

She jumped him; wrapped her arms around his neck and…

'**HOLY SHIT IS THAT HER TOUNGE!?'** he cried to himself.

Mikoto was paralyzed with her mouth gaping wide open.

Index had tears in her eyes.

Itsuwa, however... had a spear; yeah , she hides it who knows where.

After a minute of frenching Louise finally let Touma go grasping for air as she jumped for joy.

"**THE STRONGEST FAMILIAR CAPTURED!"** she announces tearfully, yet joyfully ,to the world while still in the air.

**cue music: Grow Slowly by Yuka Iguchi**

"…ah." All the students and teachers said in unison as they just understood what just happened it front of them.

**"HE'S MINE! ALL MINE! GYAHAHAHA!" **that shrieking was Louise.

The girls finally woke up from their trance; dashed forward with fire in their eyes.

"**THAT BITCH/WHORE/SLUT!"** They all cried in unison.

What about Touma?

He passed out, probably due to the pain that was flowing through the back of his right hand. Not because he probably just lost his first kiss; not that he would be capable of remembering it.

"… Fu… ko-u…d..da…"

**# CHAPTER END**

**################################################## ########################**

**################################################## ########################**

**# Author's notes: #**

**################################################## ########################**

hahaha I've just red the reviews and here are my thoughts.

1. Concerning Touma as the Vindalf

- Yeah... that one was a typo. What I wanted to right was his 'left' hand. I really meant him to become the Gandalf.  
I was about to fix that part but then it gave me a really great idea on how the story should progress and an even better circumstance for Touma to be branded as the Vindalf.

Thank you Arashigan16

2. Concerning Louise being a Tsundere

- I have to apologize about my Louise character.

- my problem with her is that every time I try to make her as tsundere as possible it's like I'm making another Mikoto.  
I'm very confident that my Mikoto character is more or less accurate because she has a lot of monologue in the  
light novel and in the anime but with Louise; I can't seem to get a proper hold on her character.

- Right now I'm currently reading up on all her lines and appearances in the light novel in hopes to getting to know her  
more.

- So is it safe for me to assume that Louise is the same kind of tsundere as Mikoto or are there any obvious difference  
between them that I'm not getting?

Thank you Lord Arthas is Still Alive

3. Concerning Itsuwa

- Same problem with Itsuwa as I did with Louise.

- Right now I'm currently reading up on all her lines and appearances in the light novel in hopes to getting to know her  
more.

4. Concerning being summoned through a portal

- Touma being summoned through the portal was a hard one until I had the dumbest idea yet. Inspired through the idea  
of Touma being the Vindalf.

Thank you Xanaris


	2. Chapter 2: Their Circumstances

**################################################## ########################**

**# Disclaimer: #**

**I do not own To aru Majutsu no Index nor do I own Zero no Tsukaima.**

**################################################## ########################**

**################################################## ########################**

**# STORY START: Chapter 2 : Their Circumstances #**

Previously on A Certain Summoner's New Adventure

After being chased, mangled and bitten by the various women of life, Kamijou Touma was summoned throughout the dimensions by one Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, known as Louise the Zero.

After being summoned, he was buried face first in the epicenter of a crater caused by a mysterious explosion, together with his friends; Index, Itsuwa and Mikoto who had somehow followed him to Halkegenia. Where, they were generously welcomed by the local populace; after getting buried under the rubble of a nearby castle wall; followed by a kiss from a local pink haired beauty to make them feel at home.

Or so Touma would like to think.

In all actuality, the welcome kiss, that he had received by the ways of the French, was the way to properly bind the familiar towards it's master, in this case it was to bind Touma towards it's summoner, Louise, as her slave. She succeeded of course; the proof being the appearance of the runes on Touma's right hand.

Right now Touma was a familiar and the girls just happened to grab onto him when he was being sucked in.

Right now he belonged to Louise.

Many girls would probably have a problem with that, but fortunately for Louise; only 3 were present… for now.

But then again,

That actually leaves us with so many questions.

For one thing, Kamijou Touma's right hand possesses the Imagine Breaker.

It is the one power in the universe that has the right to deny all other supernatural illusions.

If Kamijou Touma was till the true possessor of the Imagine Breaker, then it would have been totally impossible for him to be under the control of some flaky rune.

Especially, if that certain rune would somehow manifest itself on his right hand; it would have been absolutely denied and stripped of it's existence by the legendary power of the Imagine Breaker.

The only possible answer would have to be; that, Kamijou Touma's right to the Imagine Breaker was no more and that he was only an ordinary spiky haired street thug.

But that conclusion itself is impossible; being proven wrong instantly in the first chapter when Touma caught a Railgun from Mikoto, in the open for everyone else to see.

The Imagine Breaker is definitely still in his possession.

Another problem would have to be is how in the world was Touma summoned to a different world? How did he enter the portal? Wouldn't the portal just be destroyed with a single touch with his right hand?

So many questions, yet no clear answers.

It was about two hours ago when the whole fiasco about the summoning, explosions and rituals have taken place. Fortunately as announced in the previous chapter no one was badly hurt. Although due to all the damage that was done, courtesy of Louise's explosion, Mikoto's rampage, Itsuwa swinging her spear around and Index sucking the blood off Touma's head, it took a lot longer for the staff to repair the area, with magic of course.

Unfortunately since Touma was still somewhat immune to magic, which also meant that he could never be healed with magic, he instead had to make do with the classics, bandages.

Continuing on with the story; here we find the gang in the company of the principal, Old man Osmond, Mr. Colbert, the bald teacher, and Ms. Longueville, the principal's secretary.

They were having tea as they sat around a rounded table.

Ms. Longueville was serving tea to Louise, while trying her best to stay calm and elegantly try ridding the world of a certain white rat while trying to make it look like an accident.

"Oopsie~ I almost stepped on you…again, sorry about that. Tea Ms. Valliere?" She giggled.

"Thank you Ms. Longueville." Louise was in her happy place. Not only did she score what was probably one of the most powerful familiars ever summoned, she also learned that her new found familiar was also a 'hero of war' from another world. She didn't even mind kissing him despite the fact that her familiar was human and a male, after all; how powerful he may be, he was still just a familiar.

Mr. Colbert was questioning Mikoto.

It started out with questions like "Who are you?", "What are you?" and "How did you do that?" when curiosity got the better of him that gradually changed the questions to "So… Aircraft propellers convert rotary motion from piston engines to provide propulsion force? Facinating." Mr. Colbert being the scholar that he was, he was also fond of transportation, he didn't even mind the fact that he was learning a little of Aerodynamics and Aircraft Engineering from a middle school-er. Not that he would understand what that would imply.

Index was being Index as she was busying herself with the snacks that Itsuwa pulled out from her seemingly bottomless backpack.

"Index-san, I don't think it's good for you to eat too much junk food." Itsuwa said as a concern for her friend's health and her own share of the snacks.

"You don't need to mind that. Besides, this tastes way better than the crap Touma makes for me." Says the nun, who shows no signs of gratitude whatsoever to her guardian and savior.

Strange isn't it?

The previous chapter ended with a lot of mayhem between Louise and the girls; with Index, Itsuwa and Mikoto going for the kill and Louise being on the other end of the stick.

So how come it's so peaceful now?

What ever happened to all of the hostility from before?

Can people who hate each other really get along this well in so little time?

The answer is no.

It would be impossible for things to progress like this.

But then again; what of our hero?

Whatever happened to our favorite high school student who's blessed with misfortune that would last a dozen lifetimes?

If it was him, then it would all make sense.

With him; the things that are usually impossible are but a normal occurrence.

He would definitely do the impossible whether he wanted it; regardless of whether it was coincidence or not.

If it was him, he would probably get along with the most evil of beings if given a chance.

The girls may not know the reasons but deep in their hearts they need not ask the reasons why.

They understood it.

So that would probably be the reason to their surprise as a voice roared throughout the room.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" says the so called hero from another dimension.

"I call it as I see it; and the way I see it; it's because you're too young to understand the wisdom that piles up with age." Says the white bearded principal in a dark tone.

**"Foolish mortals, both of you are dead wrong! This dumb argument is a mockery to me and to all my years of watching and observing you humans." **Says the voice that came out of nowhere.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS DERF!" says Touma in an angry voice.

**"I cannot and will not keep quiet while you two continue this stupid debate partner. Someone's got to set you two straight." **says the voice which echoes through the rooms.

"I don't care if you are a sentient being; but I will not back down on this matter." Says the old man as he tries to stand up.

The tension in the air was thick.

Even the bystanders themselves seem to be able feel the hate that was going on between Touma, Osmond and the sentient being, Delfinger.

"T-Touma? What's wrong?" says the worried white nun. This is nothing new to her but the only times she has seen Touma this angry is when someone's life it at stake.

"… This seems serious." Says Itsuwa as she recognizes the mood, that seems to resemble a feud between three families enduring generations of hatred and pride, coming from three powerful existences.

'What is this situation? This can't be good; he's serious. Could it really be that there are actually some people this guy could never get along with?' says Misaka to herself with disbelief. 'I hope this doesn't get out of hand.'

"F-F-Familiar, err… Touma! Please, don't pick a fight with the principal!" says Louise, as a genuine look of worry appears on her face.

"Professor Osmond, please calm down sir." Says Colbert as he tries to diffuse the situation. "I'm sure that whatever it is; we could solve it through peaceful negotiations."

'I know Professor Osmond is strong but even I don't know what could happen if he got into a fight with someone who renders magic useless and a sentient being that had lived throughout all existence.' Longueville thought to herself. 'Though this is the first time I've seen him like this.'

"Touma, please tell me what's wrong…" Index pleaded as she tries soothing the angry heart of her savior. After all, she's probably the only person capable of calming him down… at the moment.

Touma gave a sigh and a "…fukouda…" as he face palmed and tried to calm himself down. He gave old man Osmond a look asking 'should we tell them?' then received a nod of confirmation.

Touma took a deep breath.

He clenched his fists.

He stared into the eyes of the worried white nun, who's only wish is to lighten the burden that he carries on his shoulders.

Then there was silence.

Then there were words.

"Actually Old Osmond and I were trying to decide what color the student's panties should be."

Then there was silence again.

"Everything was going well when this senile old fart had to ruin it by saying…" said as he pointed at the old man.

"Black." interjected the old man. "No student of mine will be allowed any form of guidance unless she shows herself mature enough to understand the responsibility of what comes with power. Thus black. My students should all strive to gain stronger responsibility and grow; and with that being the case, black is the only way to go."

"You fool!" says Touma. "I will not allow you soil the names of your students by allowing them to wear raunchy panties! It definitely needs to be white! All students must have pure hearts to keep themselves clean of any form of corruption and an open mind to learn whatever it is they need to learn to survive; thus white should be the obvious choice!"

**"And I say both of you are fools!" **Says Derf.** "Students must stand proud and tall! If you want powerful and open-mindedness then I Delfinger decree that going COMMANDO is the one and only true answer!"**

"Fool! Then what's the point of even wearing them? I'm the principal here and I decided black!"

"Tch… Why you… Misusing your authority to selfishly get what you want! That is the actions of a corrupted official!" says Touma as he gritted his.

**"I'm with you on this one partner!" **Announces the sentient being.

Finally, Touma couldn't take it anymore.

"If you think black panties are better what white ones then…" He lifted his arm.

**"I will break that illu…"**

**"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT LINE ON SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THIS, TOUMA/BAKA!" **says both Index and Mikoto in unison.

**# FLASHBACK #**

A few hours ago out on the school grounds.

After French-ing our hero, Touma, Louise was jumping for joy like a little kid or a grade school-er while screaming lines, on par with that of a criminal mastermind, such as "gyahahaha!" or "he's mine, all mine!". She would never admit it but she was really tempted to do a "mwahahaha!" and it took all the will power she had in order to contain herself.

Continuing with our story; Louise had found herself in the mouths of the Lions or in this case Lioness'.

"What do you think you're doing to Touma, Pinky?" says Index in a white nun outfit.

"Y-Yeah! How dare you take h-his l-lips! Even I…" says Mikoto as her bangs started sparking.

"… I failed in protecting my charge." Says Itsuwa; disappointed in herself.

"M-Me? I just finished the contract." Says Louise as she states what seems to be the obvious to her.

"Contract? What contract? And what does kissing him have to do about it?" says the girl in the white nun outfit.

"Allow me Ms. Valliere." Says the baldy, as he entered the conversation hoping to diffuse any form of confrontation.

"Today is the annual springtime summoning, you see…"

This might take a while so for convenience's sake, and no. I'm not getting lazy nor do you have any way to prove that I am; let's skip the conversation filled with information we already know and get right to the part where some of the new elements are added; about 20 minutes later.

Let's start the conversation with Index trying to prove a point.

"… Ehhh!? What does my breasts got anything to do about it? I don't believe anything you say you midget!" says Index.

"How dare… Who are you calling a midget, you flat-chested nun!" Says Louise.

"F-Flat-chested? My boobs are bigger than yours! Just ask Touma!" says Index as she really never meant any harm to her savior.

"Wait just a minute! Why does she have to ask that idiot about the size of your chest?" interjects Mikoto as sparks starts dancing from her bangs.

"Because Touma has already seen them! He also told me he likes big-breasted girls! Since I have a bigger chest that short-hair and pinky…" Index continues.

"I win…" interrupts Itsuwa as she raises her hand.

"…"

"…"

**"HIS BODYGUARD DOESN'T COUNT!"** says Index and Mikoto in a seemingly orchestrated unison.

"Why does he need a bodyguard?" Louise asked in an innocently.

Index and Mikoto looked each other in the eye.

It only took seconds.

But to them it seemed like hours.

There were hundreds of stories between them.

And thousands more yet untold.

And in all them; a certain spiky haired Imagine Breaker was in the center of it all.

They sighed.

"It's because Touma gets in all sorts of troubles." says Index in an exhausted tone.

"Trouble?" asked Louise.

"Yes. Trouble. That guy often gets involved in the darkness of our world." says Mikoto in an equally exhausted tone.

"D-Darkness?" says pinky.

"Let me explain." Added Itsuwa. "Kamijou Touma is the hero of our world..."

Louise's eyes widened as she heard that the familiar he made a contract with was the hero of another world. She nodded her head as the tales of his actions passed through her ears. Taking on the darkness of both sides; magic and science. World War 3 and so on and so forth.

"...He is known as 'The one who purifies God and exorcises the Devil.'" added Itsuwa.

"I did not know that." replied Mikoto.

"It's true. To his allies, he is known as the 'Imagine Breaker'." answered Index.

"But to his enemies he is feared as 'The Plague'." Itsuwa shuddered.

"Many have tried to recruit him or take him down." Itsuwa continued as she closed her eyes. "But every last one of them failed. Even when an organization, with over 2 billion people supporting it, rose to start a war; he rose to the challenge by himself and... or so the story goes."

This time both Louise and Mikoto showed a look of surprise; Index and Itsuwa however were diffrent.

For Louise, she had just made a contract with...a hero; and not just some hero but a person exalted and glorified as a symbol of hope for their people.

For Mikoto, she blushed as she realizes the person known as 'The Plague' who took down an organization, 1/4 the size of their total population, never considered fighting back for reasons like 'I don't want to hurt you'; even though they had a lot of skirmishes before.

For Index, the more she taught about it the angrier she got. Touma has been through a lot of battles and in all those battles; he had kept her safe by not involving her.

For Itsuwa, she placed her hands on her cheeks, that showed a light blush, and was fidgeting all by herself. What she's thinking about? God knows. Only God knows.

"Ano... Are you girls done yet?" says a voice from out of nowhere making the girls jerk in surprise.

"T-Touma? How long have you been awake?" Asked a certain white nun.

"Let's see..." Touma thought to himself. "Ah... When you were talking about the differences of kitchen utensils between nobles and commoners."

"Louise, I have to agree though with Index though; I don't see the connection between chopping boards and her br... Ohh..."

Index was screaming with red.

Louise puffed out her chest for victory but then realized she really did had smaller breasts; she then felt an unquenchable thirst to whip a certain unlucky bastard who had no ounce of delicacy whatsoever.

Itsuwa was slightly disappointed that Touma didn't mention the part where she wins via larger chest. 'I have to try harder.'

And Mikoto, who had already flipped a coin ages ago, was still pissed about Index's comment regarding asking Touma about the size of her breas...

**"RAILGUN!"**

-glass break

"BAKA! STOP CATCHING MY RAILGUNS ALREADY AND LET ME HIT YOU!"

"M-M-Mikoto-san? K-Kamijou-san will really die if one of those hits him."

**"Gyahahaha!"**

?

**"I've been with you your whole life and it still impresses me how you can piss off so many women with so little words."**

Touma and company was surprised to hear a eerie voice that echoed through the room.

"Who's there!?" asks Itsuwa as she ready a spear that came out from out of nowhere. It was a surprise to her; she was trained her whole life to hide herself in the shadows and unnoticed but somehow; someone or something managed to get close to their group and make jokes in the expense of a certain unfortunate boy.

"Show yourself!" exclaims Misaka as she readies herself pump massive amounts of electricity to whoever it was they were dealing with.

**"Gyahaha... calm down little lady, we both know nothing you can do can hurt me." **says the mysterious voice.

'Shit! I can't get the girls involved with this. I need to find a way to deal with this before the girls try anything.'

"Touma." says a certain gluttonous nun.

"Not now Index..." says Touma as he jumps in-front of the girls so he could try to protect them if possible.

"W-What's going on here?" says Louise as she hides behind the boy.

"Touma..."

"I don't see or feel anyone else here, maybe it's some kind of communication spell?" says Itsuwa as she hypotisizes various valid excuses for letting someone near the group.

"TOUMA! LISTEN TO ME!"

"W-What is it Index? If your hungry it will have to wait until later, ok?"

"... Your right hand."

"I-I-I-Index-san? Please don't tell me you want to eat Kamijou-san's right hand?" he nervously asked as he hides his right hand from a certain carnivore's view.

**"GYAHAAHA! You guys are a riot!"**

"R-Really? People's right hand is a part of Index-san's diet?" asked Itsuwa as she gullibility believed in a certain young boy's certain dumb question.

"No! I think she means your right hand is speaking." says Mikoto as she stares at the stupidity of it all.

"WHAT!? Do you really believe in that?" says Touma.

"... Actually, now that she mentions it, there are strange runes on your hand, Kamijou-san." says Itsuwa as she lowers her spear.

Touma was perplexed.

Actually he knew all along where the voice was coming from.

He was hearing it all day and actually thought that, due to the shock of learning learning the ways of the french first hand, he was starting to hear voices and that he had turned insane.

'There's no way I'm going to believe that!' he thought to himself.

He refused to believe it... until the girls started hearing it too.

He pumped as much of his blood as possible into his brains; doing atleast 1000 calculations per minute, of course all of those calculations where on the level of 1 plus 1. Thinking of all possible conclusions. He thought of all the facts.

"Index tells me that my right hand is talking but that's not possible, although she could think differently because of those 103,000 grimoirs on her head. Mikoto is a logical person, she wouldn't reach that conclusion unless she's seen it for herself. Itsuwa probably won't joke about this. So putting their testimonies together then maybe..."

"Kamijou-san are you okay?"

"Girls... tell me..."

There could had only been one answer.

He had seen so many strange occurrences, happen all around him; too much of it in fact.

He just didn't want to admit the possibility.

He never wanted it.

But it was there.

Written in the faces of the people he cared for the most.

In the eyes of the people he wanted to protect.

He had no reason to doubt those words, he had no reason to doubt these people.

Swallowing a mouthful of saliva; he had already resolved himself for that possibility.

"..."

"... have you girls finally become insane?"

**"TOUMA!/BAKA/KAMIJOU-SAN ACCEPT IT ALREADY!"**

**"GYAHAHAHA!"**

**# END OF FLASHBACK #**

Now back to a certain bloody principal's office where we can find the corpses of a young lad and an aged old man. Index, Itsuwa and Mikoto were enjoying some of the Tea that was being served by Ms. Longueville. While Colbert the baldy had just returned after sending Louise back to her room and rest for the day.

**"Ahem. Let me introduce myself again. I am Delfinger, but you can call me Derf, a sentient being that had lived for over 6000 years. Over the ages, I've had lived inside the bodies of my hosts watching over you humans. To tell you the truth, this is the first time I've been able to talk to so many people at once, other that my host."**

"So are we correct to assume that you're the strange power that allows that idiot over there to cancel out powers?" asks Misaka as she points out to the dead body of a young boy on the floor.

**"That you are! I can cancel any form of illusion in this world; that and much more."**

"ugh my back... So Derf, besides cancelling the distorting magic; you're saying you can do much more?" asked the boy lying on the floor.

**"A lot more! Though I can't really remember since it's been so long."**

"Fukouda... I find out the reason why I have these strange powers but It can't tell me anymore than that." says Touma as he scratches his head.

"So I guess those runes are the reasons you can talk? But if you can cancel magic then why didn't you cancel that contract thing?" asked the nun who was stuffing herself with the biscuits on the table.

**"I could... but I didn't!"**

!?

The girls seemed to react to what the sentient being said.

"Does that mean you can freely choose which ones to cancel and which ones to leave alone?" says a large breasted girl while wiping the crumbs off Index's face.

"But then why did you let the spell affect him?" says a hazel-colored-haired girl as she drinks some tea.

**"Simple. When the familiar rune was being engraved on my partner; I had the chance to to study about the magic dwelling in it! I destroyed it's harmful effects and kept the one's that would be useful to both my partner and me."**

"I see... so what are the effects?" asked the curious lightning rod.

**"Well in Layman's terms; the effects are: 1. To be able to communicate one's thoughts with any living being regardless of the differences between one's language and race. That's also the reason I can send my thoughts to you all. Incidentally, since me and my partner are one he also shares the same ability."**

"That seems rather convenient." says the white nun as she gulps down her cup of tea, minus the cup.

**"Number 2. While being able to communicate; we are now also able to give commands on beings with lesser intelligence."**

"So you're saying I'm now able to control any creature besides human beings correct? That is very useful!" says the boy as he picks his nose with his right hand.

The girls just simply gave him a look.

"Touma he said beings with lesser intelligence..." says the white nun.

"I doubt you could ever find anything out here dumber that you..." says Mikoto as she gave him a sympathetic look.

**"Gyahahaha"**

"Hey! You two are hurting my feelings!"

"Don't worry Kamijou-san! If it makes you feel better I think I will obey your every command!" says Itsuwa raising her right hand UN-aware of the fact that she's only making it worse.

"...Not you too... fukouda..."

**"Anyway the last spell let's you devote everything to your master."**

The girls gave a spit-take.

"W-W-W-What do you mean about that?" says Mikoto as she stuttered those words.

"Does that mean that Kamijou-san...?"

**"It means partner over here will grow some sort of feelings towards his master. He will protect her at all costs! He will put her needs first and will give his life to protect her! The spell also includes erasing certain memories from his head. Erasing the memories of where he came from, his friends, his family and all the people he loves. By doing so partner here will have no reason to leave Louise's side. Well, that's how the spell works anyway."**

**"WWWWWWWHHAAAATTTTTT!?"**

"You mean Touma will forget about me?" asks the nun.

"N-No reason to leave Louise's side?" asks the middle-school-er.

"... I wish I was the master..." says the big-breasted girls as she dis-heartedly looks at the floor.

**"That's right! But you don't need to worry about that! That was the part I cancelled!"**

The girls then gave a sigh of relief.

**"Gyahahaha a lot of women are drawn to my partner! It would be boring if partner here ignored all those women's advances and started to get serious with just one girl. After all, the spell, if used on humans, is practically the same as marriage!"**

Now they had a grin.

"It's not like I'm planning anything but since were already stuck with no way of going home; I think I should study how that spell works since, I'm not bragging because I'm a genius or anything but..., I think I might find a way for us to go back." Mikoto said sheepishly while being in a dark shade of red.

"Short-hair, your an esper so it's not advisable for you to use magic. I on the other hand carry 103,000 grimoirs on my head; this world's magic is new and I should catalog it for future preferences." Index said confidently as she thought that she had found a way to get ahead of her pears.

"If I may be so rude, have a question for you Delfinger?" says the bald headed man.

**"SHOOT!"**

"If you could cancel any magic that is touching the boy; then how did the boy get summoned here?"

The girls gave out unusual amounts of sweat.

"Yeah I was wondering about that too... how did I get summoned?" asked the boy as he scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I passed out in the bathroom, I think, because I was so exhausted.. so what happened Derf?"

**"Well... I'm asleep when your asleep so... why don't we ask the girls for that.?"**

**"YOU DON"T NEED TO KNOW!"**

******# FLASHBACK #**

Before all of this started; let us look back a couple of hours ago.**  
**

In a certain park.

"So let me get this straight." says a girl with massive reservoirs of electricity.

"You two live together? That is to say you're mooching off him and he sleeps in the bathtub?"

"I'm not mooching of him! I just let him cook for me, buy stuff for me, clean my own mess' for me, do the laundry for me and he sleeps in the bathtub because he said it was more comfortable there!" says the nun as she doesn't consider what she's saying.

"Alright..." Mikoto gave a sigh of relief while thinking to herself. 'So they're not in a special relationship or anything like that?'

"And your not secretly meeting up in the middle of the night with Touma, aren't you?" asked Index.

"Nope. Just a coincidence." She said. 'Though I coincidentally just happen to be making rounds at places that he might coincidentally be.'

"So that girl, the one who followed that idiot to the restroom..."

"Itsuwa? She just started living with us."

"WHAT!? You mean..."

"KAMIJOU-SAN!"

Upon hearing the screams of the girl known as Itsuwa, Index and Mikoto ran towards the nearest public restroom where our unfortunate hero was.

"Itsuwa what happened?" asked a worried Index.

"Where's that idiot?" asked Mikoto.

"H-H-His...head...stuck...ilet..."

"What? Speak clearly woman!" says an enraged Mikoto.

**"K-K-K-KAMIJOU-SAN'S HEAD IS STUCK IN THE TOILET!"**

"WHAT! AGAIN?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN? DOES HE GET STUCK IN THERE ON A DAILY BAISIS OR SOMETHING?"

"You don't know the half of it short-hair. Anyway, Itsuwa, what happened?"

"There was a blue light coming from the toilet, I thought it was a portal of some kind so Kamijou-san asked me to call you, Index, but when I came back to ask him if I should let you in the public restrooms; his head was already being sucked into the toilet. What do we do?"

"Oh for the love of... can't he just cancel whatever it is with his right hand?"

"No short-hair. His head is already being sent to somewhere via toilet portal; if he cancels it then only his head will be sent, leaving his body behind."

"K-K-Kamijou-san will die?"

"Okay, midget, what do we do?"

"First we must send him to the other side without destroying the portal."

"B-But that idiot's right hand would destroy it!"

**"Then for Kamijou-san's sake, we must cut off his arm."**

At that moment, time seemed to have stopped for out heroines.

"Don't worry Kamijou-san told me that he once lost his arm only to grow it back."

Could something as ridiculous as growing an arm even possible for humans?

Would they risk listening to ramblings of an insane person?

If they left him alone, his Imagine Breaker would surely cancel the magic portal, taking his head with him.

But on the other hand, if they do cut his right arm off, in theory it would be possible for him to enter the portal in one piece...almost.

But that doesn't mean his arm would grow.

"W-What!? But if you do that then Touma would..."

'Then he would surely grow his arm back on.' That was what Itsuwa was thinking.

She had no reason to think Kamijou Touma would lie to her.

To her, Kamijou Touma was a special existence.

**"I'm doing it..."**

She only believed.

For Itsuwa who only knew how to fight.

"Geez, this Idiot, **AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PULL THAT SPEAR OUT FROM!?**"

Itsuwa who, for the first time, considered herself as a girl.

She could do nothing but believe.

There was no stopping her now.

"WAIT! Don't do that to Touma! If you do that then..."

For the person whom she had respected the most.

For the person whom she had cared for the most.

She was willing to become a monster.

For the special someone.

**"... he'll just grow it back again!"**

"What kind of monster do you think he is? There's no way that's true! How can you even do such a thing?!"

**"IT"S ALL FOR LOVE!"**

**"NOOOOOOOO!"**

**"STOOOOOOOP!"**

**# END OF FLASHBACK #**

Now back to our story...

"Alright if you're that adamant about it; I wont ask you about it again." says the clueless idiot from another dimenstion.

"It's not that we don't want to tell you Touma..."

"... You should ask your bodyguard for that..." says Mikoto as she looks towards Itsuwa's direction.

"Sensei I would like to submit my application form to this school!" says Itsuwa as she hands a school application form to the principal who was getting his shoulders rubbed by his secretary.

**"W-WHERE DID YOU PULL THAT OUT FROM!?" **says Index as she grabs Itsuwa's hand away from the principal.

**"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN UNIFORM ALREADY!?" **as she pulls Itsuwa away from from the letter.

**"I AM ONE OF THE AMAKUSA! I'M ALWAYS READY!" **states Itsuwa with a determined face

"Well if that's the way you feel; why don't I let you all enroll?" states the Old man from his chair.

"Old Osmond is that really okay?"

"I don't see the problem since they all seem to be stronger than us. Plus it would be educational for us if we could study their magic more closely."

"Then it's settled! From tomorrow onwards all four of you will be students of the Tristain Magic Academy!"

**"YES SIR!" **the girls screamed in unison.

**"Gyahahaha! Even in a different world; nothing get's boring if I'm with you partner!" **

"haha..." Touma gave a displeased laugh.

**"Anyway I know it's late but take care of me parter."**

"Yeah... same here Derf...sigh..."

'What an unbelievable day...' Touma thought to himself.

He was worried of what could have happen to them.

He was mostly worried about the girls.

What if they got into trouble during their stay here?

What if they never find a way back home?

Would he be able to protect them?

'No. I can't think like that!' he thought to himself. '

He was summoned to this strange new world only to bring the people he cared about with him.

He can't have doubts on himself; not now and certainly not here.

Silently, he closed his eyes and he swore in his heart, that no matter what; he would always protect these girls.

But to be honest with himself;

The person called Kamijou Touma was, for once, glad that he was not alone.

Glad that he had people to help him.

Glad that he has the chance to help them.

He remembered a certain pink-haired girl, that was probably soundly sleeping in her room, and swore to protect her too.

'...after all, I was summoned as her familiar; I can at least do my job right.' he thought as he stared at the twin-moons through the window of the principal's office.

'...might not be so bad.'

Incidentally during this time the girls were relentlessly asking about the details of their stay here when, for a few moments, everyone fell silence as if had god appeared before them; giving them a few words of revelation.

"Anyway, since we don't have that many vacancies left, you three shall share the same room." says the Principal with yet another dumb idea.

**-cue music: Karma by Bump of Chicken**

**"WHAT!?" **everyone in unison.

**"Excellent news partner!"**

**"Let it be remembered that tonight is the night that KAMIJOU TOUMA becomes a MAN!"**

**"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...FUUUKOOOOOOUDAAAAA!"**

**# CHAPTER END ################################################## #########################**

**################################################## ########################**

**# Author's notes: #**

So how about it? It's a dumb idea but I hope it works.

Next chapter is about the duel.

**################################################## ########################**


	3. Chapter 3: MAssacre at Vestri Square

**Author's Note:**

Ok I'm finally done!

This is the 3rd chapter of _A Certain Summoner's New Adventure._

For this chapter, I decided to change my style of writing. It has come to my attention that people might find it hard to keep track of the story if I keep jumping in and out of flashbacks. So, agreeing with the reviews, I made the story much more linear.

For the continuation of the series, I decided to concentrate on Touma, Louise and one of the heroines in _To aru majutsu no Index._ For this chapter it's Mikoto. In the next chapter it will be Itsuwa and finally Index. I wrote it in this format to give the readers a chance to familiarize themselves with the specified character and it would surely give me more material to write about.

This is a new concept to me but I also added some border-line mature implications. Some of which will probably be responsible for turning this fic into one that's for mature audiences only. This is my first time writing such scenes so don't flame me if it's not too well written. Though I'd be grateful for any advice you can give regarding the matter.

I also spent days examining the details of my work so I'm pretty sure I got the monologues, narration, character lines and fight scenes fairly interesting. With the exception of the final scene; writing it was a bitch! How do people end their chapters anyway?

On a final note: this is the longest chapter I have written so far, with 12,000 words in the story alone and I'll probably make all the incoming chapters in this standard..

**Don't forget to review my fic**. It helps me concentrate on the proper aspects when I know what people are focusing on when reading. Plus most of the comments I get help me come up with new ideas.

* * *

**CHAPTER START**

About 6000 thousand years ago, in a world that was once filled with chaos; a man known to be the incarnation of God appeared and used his never-been-seen-before powers to cleanse the land of wars and strife. Many worshiped him as the founder of their land's one and only religion, Founderism. Back then he used his disciples to spread the knowledge of his mysterious powers to make the world a better place. This power has come to be what is now known now as magic. By making use of magic people now had the ability to protect themselves and the people they loved from the darkness that once purged these lands.

These lands came to be known as Halkegenia.

Alas, over the centuries, people of Halkegenia had lost sight of the original teachings of their founder. People with power began to call themselves Nobles and believed that they were the one's chosen by the founder's will to rule over the people.

Regrettably, because only a few people were capable of utilizing magic; those without it, called the commoners, are forced to only obey those who wielded the power. These commoners, seen as lesser beings, are forced to lower themselves below these self-proclaimed higher beings, the mages.

The commoners are subject to mistreatment and cruel and heinous acts.

Today in Halkeginia, in the country of Tristain, in a certain school responsible for raising these mages, on the vast grounds known as the Vestri Square.

One of such heinous acts is currently taking place.

A duel: specifically a duel between one of those higher beings, who was challenged by not one but four of these so called lesser beings.

"So... you assholes actually came." says the so called higher being. "I commend you for not running away when you, weaklings, had the chance."

Near the center of Vestri Square one so called higher being stood proud expecting the so called lesser beings to kneel down and apologize for their so called transgressions. The party of four challengers who had the intensity of proud warriors calmly stood about 10 meters away from the higher being.

"We wouldn't run away because of something like this." says the boy who seems to be the leader.

"We came to put you and your arrogance in your place." says the energetic lesser being that seemed fond of fighting.

"Ahh... I'm so hungry now so we'd better end this quickly" said the lesser being that seems to think about food all the time.

"You're going down. Let's end this." said the seemingly docile lesser being.

About 20 meters away, from the people ready to spill blood, was a large group of students who came to watch the spectacle while silently laughing at the lesser beings.

"Those four are so going to die." says a voluptuous red-headed bimbo.

"Instant overkill." says the quiet glasses-wearing bluenette who seemed out of character for worrying about the arrival of the four ignorant fools without caring for their lives.

"… I hope those four get the punishment they deserve." says a blond with drills growing out of her head,

Yes, it is unfair.

For Nobles, duels are a way for them to show off their nobility and grace to the public. As magicians, an exchange of life threatening spells that could render their opponents dead or crippled. This is why duels between Nobles are strictly forbidden.

But it is a different story altogether when Nobles duel Commoners.

For commoners, with no way of having to fight back, it is a field that should never be ventured upon and that could only end with severe injuries or death. On the other hand most notrocious Nobles find it entertaining to show their dominance towards the commoners without fear from getting persecuted by the authorities, it would have been impossible for them to lose against them.

For the students who were watching the duel taking place. It was like a horror film where they were chained to their chairs, they already know what would happen but had no way of stopping it.

They already knew that challenging that specific higher being is what could only be called as the greatest mistake of their entire lives, no matter how powerful these lower beings think they might be.

Standing on the center; a little to the left, stood a busty young freshman girl; acting as the judge of the duel. She raised her hands signaling the silence of the crowd.

"This duel will now take place! This is a four against one battle between the challengers and the challengee." says the bruentte towards the crowd. "Everyone please introduce yourself with your name and..."

"No need Katie!" says the voice of the higher being who was excited to draw first blood.

Everyone, the spectators, the challengers, the referee, the teachers and students looking out from the classroom all looked in the direction of the malevolent voice that came from the higher being. Even a certain spiky haired boy; along with a nun, a maid and a pinkette who was sitting on his lap with her face buried on his chest, in a nearby table; he then raised an eyebrow then continued on running his hands through the small girls pink hair.

"... Mikoto... don't overdo it okay?" says a boy with a porcupine on his head. "Siesta, can you pour me another cup?"

"Gladly~" says the maid as she pours him another cup. "Will those boys be alright, I wonder?"

There stood a hazel-colored-haired girl wearing a Tokiwadai uniform, who was now dubbed by the entire student population as the 'Goddess of the Lightning.', gathering what seems to be high-voltage electricity on the tips of her fingers.

-crackle

"For that blonde bastard over there and his friends; the only thing that's worth mentioning is that I am Misaka Mikoto!"

**-coin toss**

"... and this is my **RAILGUN!**"

**-swish**

**KABOOM!**

* * *

Back to the crowd.

"Whoah, I'm surprised she didn't end that in one blow? She must really be out to punish them huh. Why did they challenge someone that strong anyway?" says the red headed bimbo as she looks to the quite glasses girl who was currently watching the dumbasses get blown away by the explosion.

"They were unconscious in yesterday's explosion… idiots." says the blue-haired megane.

"… I hope they get hurt bad." says the gold-drillocks with with cold uncaring eyes. "Especially that asshole, Guiche, his fat-ass friend, Malicorne and those other two minor characters."

Now, before anything else gets weirder; what were the events that led them here?

What kind of mysterious, and benevolent, force in the vast and undiscovered universe would land these poor and unfortunate souls in front of the gates of hell?

Short answer: Kamijou Touma.

* * *

Let's begin with the events that happened last night.

The girls, Index, Itsuwa and Mikoto, were talking Old Osmond into fixing accommodations for them. All had went well for them and it just got better when Principal Pervert made a bold declaration.

"Anyway, since we don't have that many vacancies left, you three shall share the same room with Touma over there."

That's where the chaos started, one can only imagine the ecchi situations and eroge like events that could come from with living with a boy; at least it was for Mikoto. On the other hand, Index was indifferent because she was already used to living with Touma. Itsuwa was excited; living together with the person she had respected the most would have been the best situation she could have in her entire life.

After a lot of negotiations, it was decided that the girls will take the king sized bed while Touma takes the pile of hay in one corner of the room.

"Listen here you..." says a girl with sparks coming from the cute ojou-sama's forehead."...just because we're staying in the same room; doesn't mean you get to try anything. You hear me?"

This was Misaka Mikoto. She started the night by scolding our poor unfortunate hero for the perverted things she was expecting him to do. Although, it would have been more convincing if not for the fact that she was wearing a oversized shirt, that she borrowed from the staff, and the shorts she usually wears covered under it. From a third-person's point of view; it kind of looked like she was scolding her boyfriend while using only his shirt as pajamas. Of course she, being the genius that she was, only realized this now.

"A-A-A-And I'm not wearing this because I want to you know! It's because I don't have my own p-pajamas here yet! So don't think I'm trying to s-seduce you, are we clear!?"

It would have been more believable if not for that obvious change of color that's happening on her face.

Thank god our hero is a ditz.

"Touma, I'm hungry! Can't you fix me up a midnight snack?" says the cute nun while her tummy goes "ggRRRRR….."

That was the scourge of the dining table, Index. Like always she was hungry and also like always she was not afraid to sheathe her fangs on a poor unlucky boy if she doesn't get what she wants. Like Mikoto, she had borrowed a set of pajamas from the faculty. She was wearing white pajamas with a rabbit design all over. Although not as suggestive as what Mikoto was wearing, her sleeping position later that night would be more than enough to make up for it.

"Kamijou-san will you be okay sleeping in hay?" says another cute girl with big breasts. "I you want then… um… maybe we could share…"

And finally we have Itsuwa, who unlike the other two, is subconsciously aggressive in her romantic advances towards her crush. Even though, she herself doesn't realize.

She brought her own pj's, which she miraculously pulled out from her backpack. She was wearing a white and sleeveless shirt that generously bragged about the curves found on her upper body. And if her belly-button showing itself wasn't enough, she wore extremely revealing black shorts that gently wraps around her hips and ass.

"… If you want to… then I'm ready anyti.." says the gentle girl while who was playing with her thumbs.

**"DON'T GO GIVING HIM FUNNY IDEAS!" **says the duet between short people.

* * *

A few minutes and a couple of nonsensical skits later our hero, Kamijou Touma, found himself taking a stroll in the halls of the magic academy. Before any of this, Touma would always find himself making rounds around district 7, making it a habit for himself just to make sure that nothing is going wrong around his home, before he could sleep.

Tonight is nothing different; he's just out for a stroll. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was sharing a room with 3 beautiful girls and are now defenselessly sleeping in their king-sized bed in different exciting sleeping positions.

"Fukouda…." Says the spiky haired boy as he sighed.

(Not good I can't sleep like this! Why the hell are girls so defenseless when they sleep.)

He was holding a basket filled with panties. Yes, it was filled with panties and no he did not steal them… in a sense.

During his little stroll earlier, he decided to visit his master, Louise, only to find his master sleeping in an un-lady-like manner. He also found a basket full of goodies; that is to say unwashed underwear.

"What the!? These things probably haven't been washed for days!" he exclaims.

Being a neat freak; he couldn't stand the thought of his master living in a room that smelled like worn and unwashed undergarments. So he took it upon himself to be useful to his master and wash these precious treasures before going to sleep.

(Louise sure wears some raunchy stuff.) He thinks to himself.

**"Don't worry about it buddy this stuff is normal for girls her age." **Says the sentient being that was living within his right hand.**"Be sure to take one long and big whip of it before washing you hear!"**

"… Quiet you."

It goes without saying that, being the magnet of misfortune that he was, he got lost while trying to find a place to wash his master's undies.

"Dammit! It was pure coincidence that I actually ended up in Louise's room but now I don't know where to go. I don't even know if they have washing machines here."

**"Washing machines? I don't think those exist here in this world? Anyway partner, why don't we ask that cos-playing maid over there?"**

The word 'cos-play' heavily resonated deep within Touma's pure heart, as if the sounding of a gong at the highest peak of the Himalayas. In a fraction of a second he was able scan his surroundings in absolute detail, taking and processing in as much information as possible.

"There she is… Is she really a cos-player though?"

**"Probably not. She may really be a real made."**

"If that's the case maybe I should ask for her help in washing these clothes."

**"90-52-83. Not bad, not bad! I say; you should raise a flag!"**

Ignoring his comment, Touma made his way towards the maid who was facing back at him. She never noticed his presence; so it was to her surprise a voice called out to her.

"Um…" he had a very difficult time thinking if he should tap her on her shoulders or not.

"Y-Yes!?" she jerked in her surprise; then she turned around to see who her caller could be.

-boing

Some could say it happened because of coincidence and some would say it was because of luck. But for those who knew out wielder of the Imagine Breaker; knew that his life was like a galge and his luck with women should never be underestimated before anything else. This was his fate.

The moment she had turned around to face him; her generous assets miraculously managed to gently land its way into the manly grip of a certain young boy's certain right hand, that he just happened to raise in an attempt to tap her shoulder.

"…"

"…"

Yes, they both went to their own little world; not knowing what to do.

"… e-excuse m-me but you can let go now." Said the maid in a clearly embarrassed voice.

Kamijou Touma, who was brought back to reality quickly pulled his right arm away from heaven on earth.

**"Nice going with the flag there partner! And thank you maid-san, it was very soft!"**

"D-Derf quiet!" says the boy with an obvious blush on his face.

"A-Ano… is that hand of yours talking?" says the confused maid.

"A-Ah… y-yes… I'm Kamijou Touma and this is Delfinger… I call him Derf. He sort of started talking when we were summoned here."

**"Nice to meet you maid-san!"**

"H-Hello Mr. Kamijou Touma and Mr. Delfinger."

"… Mister?" says the boy in a confused tone.

"Ah, yes… I heard that Ms. Valliere summoned four powerful nobles from somewhere. That must be you, right?"

"… You can just call me Touma. No need to act so formal around us err…"

"Siesta. Please call me Siesta and it's impolite not to show respect to nobles, especially to ones as powerful as yourself…" says the maid as she notices something odd.

"I respectfully decline." He grabbed both her shoulders and looked into her eyes to let her know how serious he was.

"O-O-Okay..." she says as tries to break eye contact. "T-Touma-san"

Now… Siesta was a calm and beautiful woman. She was the eldest amongst her troublesome siblings and was raised with elegant and grace; thus she was used to dealing with uncomfortable situations.

She had a great poker face.

Normally, Siesta would use this poker face of hers to deal with those obnoxious brats from the academy and normally it would have been very easy to deal with those perverted nobles by saying "The headmaster is calling for me."

But now that poker face of hers is being pushed to their absolute limits.

In front of her stood an exotic man, the likes she had never seen before. This raw and delicious was piece of meat stood there; ready to be taken; or at least that was what she was thinking.

She was salivating in her head, thinking of what the god-forsaken-things she could do to him if she ever got the chance. She was trying hard not to show how wet and horny she was from the previous touch from earlier. She wanted to take him right then and there.

But she wasn't stupid.

She wouldn't dare do something so dumb and drive this walking piece of manly-man away.

But then she noticed something. Something that she would usually ignore but not with this guy; she'd take all the chances she could get.

"Touma-san? I don't mean to be rude but… a-are you out collecting p-panties?"

She was surprised at herself. Never in a million years did she think of taking part in this kind of conversation with a guy.

But this was no normal guy.

This man, at first glance, looked so rough; his eyes were staring at her so gently, his voiced seemed so sweet and being around him made her feel so wet.

It was like she was losing her mind, she couldn't control herself anymore, especially in front of this walking mass of sexuality that was ignorant of his-own charms.

"Do… you want m-mine per chance?"

"W-What was that!? I d-don't want your…" stutter-ly says our misunderstood hero.

**"Yes we do! Now take off your panties and slide it on my partner's head before anyone gets hurt missy!" **says the hand that was once laid upon the maid's bubbly softness filling the maid with anticipation.

"DERF!"

Anyway moving on, after explaining his reasons for carrying around his master's treasures, an explanation filled with misunderstandings and red faces; our unfortunate hero finally managed to convince the maid that he does not want to add her undergarments in his collection; though she was very disappointed, she finally thought to let it go and release the young man from this awkward situation.

( I'll get him later ) she thought to herself.

Siesta, the maid, then offered her services to the unfortunate boy and directed him to a place where it was possible for him to wash his underwear collection discretely. Seeing the god-like panty-washing-skills of our dumb protagonist, Siesta was impressed. She was very impressed and very creep-ed out at the same time, but she didn't mind either way. It probably caused some major misconceptions within her head that was already filled with steamy situations she thankfully kept to herself.

* * *

A little later after setting his master's clothes out to dry, our unfortunate protagonist parted ways with the closet pervert, Siesta, and found himself strolling the halls of the academy once again.

This time he chanced upon a couple rendezvousing in the middle of the night.

"Guiche-sama I would like for you to try my cooking." Says the brunette.

"I would be delighted to partake on any meal you would make, Katie." Says the blonde towards the girl called Katie.

(That line seemed practiced.) says Touma to himself.

**(That's because it is! That guy feels like one of those rich playboys you see often in dramas.) **says the sentient being. **( Anyway, we should really go back before the girls notice that you're missing. )**

(True I wouldn't want to get in trouble with the 3 of them… and maybe that guy will behave himself so let's go.)

**(Alright! Let's go partner.)**

Our hero decided that it's better to leave this couple alone for now and make his way to his room, giving them both a polite nod as he walked right pass them.

What he didn't realize however was the sharp glare that targeted him from behind like a hawk targeting its prey.

"What a nice ass."

"Hm? Did you say something Katie?"

And thus the night ended for our hero. He went back to the room he shared with 3 beautiful ladies. This time he was tired enough to ignore the girls' sleeping positions and finally fell asleep in his comfortable pile of hay in the corner of the room.

(My job as a familiar starts tomorrow… better get some sleep.) he thought to himself before he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Louise was still asleep.

She was having an erotic dream about a certain spiky haired stranger.

In her dream she was being gently by caressed by a strong hand in different parts of her body.

From her hips.

"N-No! Stop that… waah"

To her waists.

"P-Please stop this… I'm not ready yet… please…"

Then these hands gently found themselves on her neck.

"… No… please… let me get ready first."

Then her eyes opened.

She finally woke up from dream.

(WHAT KIND OF DREAM WAS THAT!?)

It was a long and vivid dream about illicit and unmentionable acts that is well-considered as taboo among masters and servants.

(WHY WITH HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!?)

He was a walking mass of violence and at the same time gentleness, crammed together with meat imported from rich exotic lands, walking on two legs that protect the source of his sexuality in between.

She on the other hand, was a rich and spoiled little girl, brought up like a princess and never had this much contact with this much sexuality in her whole life.

(THOSE GIRLS WILL KILL ME IF SOMETHING LIKE THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!)

Yet she was all the while considering of taking her chances. After all, in what period do girls her age find powerful war heroes as not sexy?

What kind of girl does not want to taken by a man who would take on the world just to save a friend?

Not this girl, certainly not Louise.

She was a pure maiden after all.

"…"

The quietness filled the room.

She was alone.

If she did a certain something now, no one would be the wiser.

Gently, she gritted her teeth. Her hands was slowly making it's from her face to somewhere we could not see under the blankets. The dream remains vividly on her mind.

(It's not like I want to do this. I just have no choice!) she explains to herself.

Slowly she lied down again. While her face was same color as her hair she closed her eyes thinking of a certain plague devouring her mind… she tucked her hands somewhere between her legs breathing deeply while waiting for the moment its contact.

"Louise, are you alright? Do you have a fever?"

Louise violently jerked as she stood up from her bed looking for the source of the voice that caught her doing the naughty.

"Y-You! W-What are you doing here!? How long have you been here!?" says the girl to the source of the voice… and her unusual deed.

"Me? "

Yes… it was him.

Kamijou Touma who had suddenly appeared besides her, being as clueless as he is, was unaware of the sacred rite he had disturbed.

"I've been here since this morning… I was trying to wake you up this since you needed to go to class and I needed to help you change your clothes. When I got here you were sweating so much… Must have been some sort of nightmare, huh?"

"W-What? NO! There's no such thing!" she replied "Anyway, what the hell is wrong in that head of yours!? What gave you the idea to barge in here and help me change my clothes?"

"Hm? Old Osmond told me last night."

"… The principal?"

"Yes, the very same." He confirmed. "He told me that nobles don't change their own clothes when they have servants around. I couldn't ask any of the girls since none of them are your familiars so… Here I am."

"WHAT!?" the pinkette replied in her surprise. "Y-You don't have to do that!"

However the young boy, no; the young man called Kamijou Touma was serious. He was summoned into another world as her familiar; to be the one who serves her, to be the one who protects her and to be the one who is most useful to her in times of need and to our god-damned, idiotic, lucky-bastard of a protagonist from another dimension; this is one of those times.

Kamijou Touma look straight into her eyes with the intensity of a hawk targeting its prey.

Kamijout Touma isn't one to do things half-assed.

"Ojou-sama!" he said in a serious manly voice that resembled the ferocity of a general giving his order.

"…. Y-Yes?" Louise said as she stared in those deep and blue eyes that belonged to our hero.

"…"

"…"

"Ojou-sama stand still! Please don't trouble yourself!"

"B-But…."

"I am here to serve you…"

"W-Well…"

"So please raise your hands and let me strip you!"

"…eh?"

"Also, afterwards please raise your legs so I may properly help you put on your panties!" he said in all seriousness with no thoughts of malice.

"…"

"…"

She looked at her feet, trying to hide her red-painted face with her hair, as she compared the millions of reasons she had to politely refuse the certain dumb familiars certain dumb proposition and the itch she felt between her legs.

"…ok." she said as instinct won over logic.

It was an unfair comparison anyway.

Later that day after having lunch together with the party of Index, who was waving her arms around interrogated him about his whereabouts prior to this morning and a mouth full of spaghetti, Itsuwa, who knew exactly where and what he was doing, being the president of fan club and all, was a little jealous of a certain pink-haired maiden, Mikoto, who had been irritated at the boy but had no idea why but was willing to bet that whatever reason she was pissed off at him he definitely deserved it, and Louise who was silently hunched over on the table with her mouth wide while drool drooped down and was strangely twitching all over.

While the girls were having their private talks with each other, Touma was left alone together with all the other familiars that were summoned the day after.

He was sitting or rather was being sat on by a rather large winged dragon and his shirt being pulled on by a red salamander.

"Ni-chan let's play some more!" says the clueless dragon who lay her full weight on the back of a certain dying hero.

"Sylphid, step down from the Ni-chan right now!" says the red salamander who trying to help the poor unfortunate hero who was slain by the winged dragon.

"I don't want to Flame-nee-chan! Ni-chan needs to play with me some more!" says the pouting dragon.

**"GYAHAHAHA! Not only are you popular with humans but also with my kin as well? Not bad partner! Not bad at all! We'd better thank this Vindalf power of yours; otherwise you wouldn't even understand a word they were saying." **says the sentient being who was being left alone. **"But… Syl-chan? You should really listen to Flame-chan. Partner will really die if you continue to crush him like that."**

"See? Even Ni-sama says so!" says the red salamander as she continues to dig her ni-chan out from her oversized cousin.

"But Ni-sama! I really want to play with Ni-chan!" says the oversized dragon, with anime like tears falling from her eyes. Of course the same tears could be found in the eyes of our certain hero…from his ears… or was that blood?

**"Well… You can play with partner when he's recovered Sylp-chan. Just don't go and step on him again, you hear?"**

It goes without saying that the young dragon Sylpid, wouldn't take no for an answer. For the next 10 minutes Sylphid jumped up and down like a little sister trying to wake up her older brother from bed like those from most anime you see on tv.

However with each landing; everyone was fearful for the health of the young lad as the pool of blood on the floor just got larger.

Anyway it wasn't until much later until the masters of these playful reptiles finally returned from their lunches, managed to pry their adorable familiars off the young and pitiful lad. After apologizing to the corpse that was used to be known as Kamijou Touma, The red-headed bimbo and library type bluenette parted ways with the dismantled familiar and the sentient being, while leaving a few words.

"um… Sorry about that dear. Thank you for taking care of flame for me." Says the red-headed student as she drags the red salamander away.

"Thanks for feeding Sylp." Says the bluenette as she rides the criminal away from the crime scene.

They left as nonchalantly as they came; leaving our poor dead hero's corpse on the battlefield.

**"Are you still alive, partner?"**

"….fu…fu-ko…d-aa…..fuck."

Elsewhere in a secluded area away from prying eyes; a place behind the large school hidden within the trees, the girls known as Index, Itsuwa, Mikoto and Louise was sitting on a table having tea.

At first glance the scene looked harmless, but for Louise; she was guilty of hiding an incredibly dirty secret.

"So, what happened between you and that idiot this morning?" asks a certain dangerous esper.

"W-What makes you think something happened between me and that d-dog!?" replied the pinkette who was obviously blushing.

"Simple." States a certain white nun while swallowing a handful of cookies. "The only times I've seen a girl like act like you did this morning is when they get into some eroge-event like situation." The nun added. "And Touma is the only protagonist-like person here."

"I-I…" Somehow Louise understood what those foreign terms meant and was thinking of excuses.

"You better come clean, sister!" Says Itsuwa with the eyes of a hunter and a serious tone. On another note, unlike the other two, Itsuwa was the only who knew exactly what had happened due to being the only one who followed him this morning. "… don't you dare leave any detail."

Leaving the girls' interrogation of a certain master's actions with her familiar; we find Kamijou Touma once again strolling the school's grounds searching for his friends.

There he chanced upon a certain familiar young student, who was having a hard time carrying a stack of paper, and thought that he would lend a hand.

"Here let me help you with that." Says Touma as he took the stack from the girl.

"Um… Oh? Y-Your from last night! Th-Thank you sir…?" says the bruenette as she spots the eye-candied meat stick in front of her.

"Kamijou Touma, just call me Touma. Where are you supposed to take these again?" asks the polite young man as he failed to recognize the sharp glint in the eyes of the girl he was helping.

"Y-Yes. Then T-Touma-sama please call me Katie… I need to take these to the faculty. It's right over here." Says the young girl that had completely forgotten the fact that she had a boyfriend, which she was supposed to visit later.

Little did the clueless eroge bastard know that this simple act of kindness would land him into some unnecessary trouble later on.

Going back to our heroines and their serious conversation.

"Then he… he…. He told me to turn around… so I did." Says the pinkette while having a serious dose of the blush on her face.

"Then what happened?" says Itsuwa as she was taking notes and breathing hard through her nose.

"H-He… he grabbed it…"

"… Go on."

"…f-from m-my… waist… then he…. He slowly pulled them down… down my legs…"

"How did that feel exactly?"

"I-It… it felt… r-really g-g-goo…"

"ENOUGH!" says the voice of a young woman.

That was Misaka Mikoto, The Railgun, the 3rd strongest esper in the whole of the Academy.

She was quietly listening to the whole ordeal that Louise went through; that Itsuwa was intent on learning. One could not mistake the violent blush on her face as she couldn't take anymore of learning about Touma's assertiveness in a step-by-step form. She was listening quite sheepishly for the first 20 minutes only to realize that someone else beat her to her fantasy before she even got the chance for it.

(DAMN MASTER-SERVANT RELATIONSHIP! AND DAMN THAT MAN FOR NOT LETTING ANYONE KNOW HOW WILLING HE WAS TO BE IN THAT SORT OF RELATIONSHIP!) Mikoto thinks to herself. (I-If I had know I w-would….)

Let's leave her to her thoughts for a minute.

Checking up on Index, who also sat around the table, she had stopped her consummation of food about 30 seconds into the earlier conversation; only imagining for herself how it would have felt if that certain eroge-like event had happened to her.

Her thoughts brought her back to the first time she met Touma and how she had an almost similar situation happen to her before. But unlike before, where he was just a stranger, Kamijou Touma was her most favorite person and the man she loved the most.

None of the other girls could deny that Louise might have a talent for literature.

Just by saying the entirety of her ordeal with her words painted a very clear picture to the girls' minds allowing them to put themselves in her position as she let her story be told.

And though it was only natural for a servant to help dress his master, he was no ordinary servant and the girls in the audience were not in any way ordinary girls.

Even if he had only the purest of intentions in mind, the girls were not the type to let this go.

One thing is sure.

This could only go from bad to absolutely terrifying for our already misfortunate hero.

Fortunately our author, being probably one of the biggest Touma fans the world has yet to know, was prepared to keep our hero from harm's way.

Even if one of our hero's soul defining moments was dealing with the trouble he gets from all the girls, our author would never in anyway let our hero enter into the current situation that could easily end the series altogether…

"Ah! Here you are! What are you girls up t…?"

That dumb fuck!

**"RAILGUN!" / "DRAGON BREATH!" **

Meanwhile, in the principal's office.

"Ms. Longueville are you finished organizing the documents for next week?" says a certain perverted principal.

"No, not yet Mr. Osmond it'll probably take a few more da…."

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"W-W-What was that!?" says the secretary as she tries to pick herself up from the fall.

"Hmm….. Judging from the intensity of that explosion… it's probably that Touma boy getting attacked by his girlfriends." Says the perceptive old man as he delivers a very accurate deduction with regards to the explosion. "He's probably running away from them as we speak."

"What? There's no way such an explosion… Hmm… wait, I take that back." Says the secretary as she corrects herself. "Do you think it's possible to even survive that?"

Ms. Longueville was a very logical person she had already witnessed the power of a certain level 5 electromaster and concluded that the others would probably be more-or-less in the same level. Though she herself understood that the spiky haired idiot could negate any magical attack; she still had doubts that he, Kamijou Touma, could have negated such earth-shattering attack, after all; that explosion was nearly 3 times stronger than the previous explosion caused by the technique called railgun.

**"FUUUUUU-KOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-UU-DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

"And that answers your question Ms. Longueville." Says the principal as the previous screaming had proved his secretary wrong.

On a side note the massive explosion caught the attention of everyone at school; they had no choice but to notice it. After all, who could even ignore an explosion of that magnitude followed by an aftershock that left the students and staff trembling in their knees?

In another part of school, where most of the second years were spending time with their familliars, was a certain golden haired girl with drills.

"What was that!?" she asked herself. "Are we under attack by terrorists?"

The girl, who had finally pulled herself up from the previous shock, wondered if the school was in any danger. And if she or any of the other students was susceptible to this new found threat. She had wished for the founder's divine protection for the entirety of the school's population.

Unfortunately for her, life was a bitch.

"Out of the way!"

"What? Who dares refer to a nobl….umph!"

-**crash**

"S-Sorry are you alright?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK Y…. huh?"

Unfortunately for him, life was a horny bitch.

Life needed to be pushed down, punished and dominated by those willing to be its pimp.

Life needed to be forced to obey.

Just like a certain blond girl, who was now lying on the ground and on her back, which was now currently under the certain rude person that carelessly bumped into her and was now lying on top of her.

A certain spiky haired dumbass, who was currently being pursued by 2 different embodiments of 2 different disasters, had pushed her down on the ground, looking down at her; dominating her.

"Sorry, are you hurt anywhere?"

She was not hurt anywhere. She didn't have a single scratch on her. There was also nothing wrong with her physically in any way. If there was, then it would be the fact that all she could do was to stare into the eyes of her attacker. She couldn't even speak as she lost herself in those deep blue eyes sucking her in and seemed to look directly into her soul.

One blond girl wondered if this was life's way of acting up on her. She was pushed down on the dirt filled ground by a man who had the body that was obviously tampered in countless of battles. Though she wasn't really considering it as punishment; it did felt exciting to be pushed down by a man, her boyfriend was a two-timing, attention seeking ass who didn't even have the guts to try anything at her. Plus, given the right type of man; women will do anything in their power and beyond to keep him. And this man, this one Kamijou Touma, was definitely 121%, without a shadow of a doubt, the right kind of man in her eyes. And she was feeling like a bitch.

"Here, let me help you up." Says the right kind of man as he pulled the lady up with his manly-man grip.

"Y-You asshole!"

-**kick.**

"What do you think you're doing holding hands with this blond chick!?"

It was Mikoto, who had finally caught up only to see him holding hands with yet another girl thus retaliating by giving him a manly-man kick behind his head, sending him rolling on the ground.

"Even in mortal danger, you seem to have time to hit on innocent girls Kamijou-san." This time it was Itsuwa who had came at the exactly same time as Mikoto, speaking from behind the blond girl. "Even though I don't mind you increasing your harem, it wouldn't hurt to tell me beforehand."

"W-What? What are you girls talking about?" says the young boy as he was too surprised and disoriented to understand most of what the girls are saying. It didn't take long before everything got even more complicated when a voice made everyone turn around.

"Touma-sama!"

It was surreal.

Just when the girls thought that they had already caught him red-handed flirting around with another girl and that event would be the end of it. Another cute girl entered into the fray.

Another girl, they don't know about, was calling out to him from a distance; running towards him while waving her hands. There was a glittery white aura behind her that proved to be too much for the girls as they though her smile was too bright for them to handle.

This caused Itsuwa to have some complicated feelings.

She was his bodyguard; she was supposed to know every woman that he had added to his collection. She thought that there was nothing he could do now that could surprise her at this point.

"I baked you some cake!~"

Yet, she was proven wrong once again.

She couldn't help but to admire his dedication to increasing his harem once again and at the same time she didn't know if the sudden increase in population would threaten her position once they all got down into it.

Mikoto however had some incredibly complicated thoughts herself.

No one knew what was going on in her head, but everyone knew it wouldn't be good.

The blond girl, who was still un-introduced, was in a state of mild confusion. The man who had pushed her down was being pushed around by what seems to be his lovers.

Strangely enough, she didn't feel weird-ed out when the thought of being the concubine of such a man wouldn't be so bad at all.

"AH! What are you doing!?" says the young girl from a distance, called Katie, as she sees something she doesn't like.

The girls Itsuwa, Mikoto and the blond girl looked to the direction of what she was looking at, which is Kamijou Touma, and found something that broke all other records of surprise.

"Hm? Me? I'm just making sure Touma-san is comfortable."

The girls' eyes opened wider.

A maid.

Specifically, a black-haired, big breasted maid was giving Touma a lap pillow. They didn't even turn around when another voice came out from nowhere.

"In that case let me feed you Touma-sama! Say Ahhhhn~" says the young girl as she spoon feeds our hero with a self baked cake.

"So… Touma is still being Touma, is it?"

This was Index.

Together with Louise; she, they were the slowest members of the group, had just finally caught up with everyone else. Touma turned pale as thought that he would bleed to death yet again via bite to the head.

"KATIE!"

All looked to the direction of the voice.

This was not Touma.

For someone like Kamijou Touma, shouting out loud in a jealous voice was not his thing.

"What are you doing spoon feeding someone else other than me!?"

One look at this blond blond man, with frills and a rose in his hands; the other world visitors came to a conclusion.

"… Your gay friend?" Touma, Index, Itsuwa, and Mikoto asked Katie in unison.

"N-No! I am not gay!" says the blond man however…

"Hmmm…" the girl Katie was actually thinking of it seriously. "Now that I think about it… Maybe when compared to you Touma-sama~ but no, he's not gay." This gave Louise a reason to break into laughter in the distance, she was holding her stomach while rolling on the floor.

"Now listen here!" says they gayish dude from as he gave a self-gratifying pose as he gave a declaration. "I am Guiche von Grammont! I am Katie's lover! And that is my cake!"

This gave Katie an odd look from the others as if asking her from confirmation. However she only gave a smile.

"Hoho… So your already dating that girl Katie, I see…." This was the blond girl who was Ignored and went unnoticed until now.

Guiche went pale as he saw the blond girl crossing her arms with an uninterested look in her face.

"M-M-M-M-M-Montmorency!?" Guiche said, finally introducing the blondie. "W-What are you doing here my love?"

His reaction gave out a wave of silence for several seconds. At this point all the girls present marked this guy as an enemy of all women and gave him a severely harsh look of disgust. Even the usually dense Touma understood that this guy was no good.

**"Hah! I knew it! I was right partner! This guy really is one of those sissy-ass playboys you usually see in dramas!"** says Derf as he was currently enjoying the unprecedented turn of events.

"What an ass." Says Touma as he really didn't put much thought on the things he would say next. "Does that guy enjoy pain or something? How can someone purposely play with someone else's feelings like that?"

This earned him a look of annoyance from the girls; especially Index, Mikoto and Louise. They just gave an exasperated sigh as they know him well enough that he himself doesn't realize his incomparable ability to attract the opposite sex.

Itsuwa and Siesta understood enough to ignore what he just said; even they know for a fact how clueless our certain spiky haired eroge protagonist really is.

Katie, the young noble stood up at this point; to let her opinion be heard.

"On second thought, yes Touma-sama." Says Katie as she pointed out to Guiche. "This is Guiche-chan. He's my very gay friend."

This caused a chain reaction inside Katie and Montmorency. On one hand, there was Guiche who was desperately trying to get as much attention to him by being selfish, arrogant and acting like a ladies' man. On the other was Touma, a simple, kind-hearted, heroic and lovable idiot who was ignorant of his ability to lead a harem.

The young woman, named Katie, gave a look towards the blond, called Montmorency, and together the young women came to terms. They walked over to their supposedly gay lover.

**"YOU JERK!" "TWO-TIMER!"**

**-slap x2**

Needless to say that Guiche's relationship with both women came to an end that day. He sat on the ground staring at the angry women, who were both looking down on him with disgust, while holding his cheeks that were clearly in pain.

His pride was broken. Being dumped in front of almost every second year student that was attending to their familiars would lead to rumors and destroy his supposedly good name. His pride as noble would only go down into shambles; he'd be the laughing stock of the country if word ever got out. The fact that most of the boys burst into laughter didn't help much.

He needed a way out. He didn't care what he did; just as long as he wasn't the one being made fun of.

That's the way he always did it.

The reason he made fun of Louise so much was because he needed someone to take the blame. No one would judge his actions too much when he knew that if he made fun of Louise everyone was sure to follow suit.

He needed to pass the shame; but to who exactly?

He already knew.

"LOUISE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he shouted out loud. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT EVERYONE AROUND YOU HAS BAD LUCK!"

This caused a certain pink-haired heroine to frown but she was instantly cut off before she had a chance to give a proper reply.

"IF YOU WEREN"T SUCH A FAILURE AT EVERYTHING NO ONE WOULD HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS!"

The blond man gave his unjust ramblings and continued to verbally attack Louise.

At first his actions seemed like a desperate attempt to pass all attention to Louise's failures but some of Guiche's closest friends finally got the hint and decided to support him on his decision. After all they themselves wanted to rid the school of a certain untalented noble.

"Y-Yeah that's right it's all Louise's fault!" says a fat boy as he stands behind Guiche.

"Why don't you just drop out of school already zero!" says Random-Extra-A as he walks over besides Guiche.

"The world would be a safer place without you in it you failure." Add Random-Extra-B as he walks together with Random-Extra-B.

To the locals who were near the brutal exchange, this was not one of the moments they were proud off.

Montmorency was usually one of the first to tease Louise but she would never resort to such a horrible method of torturing her. For her, her usual teasing of Louise was her way to get her to try harder she never disliked Louise even one bit, she was disgusted to see that her childhood friend and ex-boyfriend would even show such a disgusting side of him.

Siesta was fearful, she was never really fond of nobles and how they acted to the commoners but seeing them slander the pink-haired noble like this made her realize that even nobles themselves are a subject to mistreatment if they fail to please their superiors. She could only show her respect to Louise for taking this kind of mistreatment for so long.

Katie was shocked. Guiche was used to be one of the most perfect people she had ever met, yet here he was showing such acts of cruelty like those she had never seen before. She was disgusted at herself for not seeing through his façade and actually came to like a bastard like this.

Most of the crowd fell silent as they watch Guiche and his friends making ridiculous procalamtions towards the small girl. Usually they would join in but they would never enjoy this kind of torment. They were much better than that.

Tabitha, who was reading a book, un-characteristically pulled out her staff ready to backup the pinkette in case things get ugly.

Kirche was pissed off. Her usually beauty was broken by the obvious frown on her face. Veins were popping out off her head as she bit her lips and the clenched her fists.

Every time Louise was the subject of everyone's teasing, she would be the one who would enjoy it the most. It's not that she hates Louise; in fact, she loved her. She loved Louise like a little sister. She got off on seeing Louise's reactions because, for her, nothing in this world is and can ever be remotely as cute as Louise's embarrassed face. Her way of showing affection for Louise may be twisted but she would never deny how much she cared. No one could.

Never in her life did she ever consider of making her cry like she was now. And never in her life did she want more than to mangle the fucked-up bastards responsible for soiling her beloved Louise's adorable face.

She wanted to spill blood.

She pulled out her wand but before any words came out from her mouth; someone else beat her to it.

**"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I BREAK IT FOR YOU!"**

The words echoed throughout the area and, like an arrow, it pierced through everyone's hearts.

That got everyone's attention.

Especially the blond lunatic was unreasonably talking trash to our pink-haired princess.

It was Kamijou Touma.

He stood there in front of Louise facing the people he now considered as the enemies; protecting her from anymore unreasonable attacks. He was not someone who would let his master and friend get verbally abused and let the attackers get away with it.

On his right stood a certain magical Index, who had the ammunition of 103,000 grimoirs memorized and ready to use in her head.

And on his left was the certain scientific railgun, who held the title of 3rd strongest esper and the pride of Tokiwadai.

Itsuwa who possessed the god-killing spear stood beside Louise; ready to protect her if push comes to shove.

These other worldly travelers stood up tall and proud supporting their new found friend. They might have only known her for a day but they had accepted her for who she was. They saw her as one of them; as their friend and as their family. She was loved.

"Y-You, how dare you! Who do you think you are; talk to a Nob…?"

**"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! I DON'T CARE HOW NOBLE YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE! PATHETIC SCUM LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE ANY KIND OF HUMAN TREATMENT AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"**

"B-But its true! That girl is a failure!"

**"I SAID SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE THAT? ARE YOU GOD? DON'T YOU DARE TREAT HER AS TRASH JUST BECAUSE OF MINOR DETAILS LIKE THAT! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING THAT WARRANTS THAT!" **Touma added. **"YOU'RE THE ONES WITH THE PROBLEM; ALWAYS BRINGING HER DOWN LIKE THAT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS CAUGHT TWO-TIMING! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO SUFFER FOR YOUR STUPIDITY! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YOU FAKE NOBLE!"**

"S-SHUT UP YOU COMMONER!"

**"I WILL NOT SHUT UP!**" He roared. "**IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK SHE'S INFERIOR TO YOU, IS THAT IT? I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW SHE IS A MUCH BETTER PERSON THAN WHAT YOU MAKE HER OUT TO BE!"**

"She may seem uninterested but she actually cares more that she let on." Index followed up and gives a warm smile towards Louise

"She may seem rough but she's far more gentle than anyone I know." Itsuwa proclaimed as she rests one hand on Louise's head.

"She may seem proud but she's a far better person than you." Adds Mikoto as she gives Louise a wink.

**"AND IF YOU THINK THAT I'LL JUST STAND HERE AND WATCH AS YOU CONTINUE TO BRING HER DOWN. THEN I'LL… NO…" **The certain heroic boy stopped himself and looked behind him to confirm the feelings of his friends; after receiving a nod from each of them he continued. **"…WE…"**

**"WE WILL BREAK THAT ILLUSION OF YOURS!" **says the Touma and his friends in unison.

Now, at first, people would think that these were the actions of people who were denying the authority of the nobles. They should have been annoyed by the sudden interference of these other-worldly travelers. But this time it was different.

The words he said only projected the way he despised those who misused their status yet it rang a strange yet comfortable tune in their hearts.

The tone he said it in may have sounded harsh and denied the way the nobles treated their lesser peers yet they knew that it was sincere.

The way he said it only confirmed how much he denied their very way of life; yet strangely enough, they approved of it.

What he meant may have nothing to do with Nobles or Commoners; it had also nothing to do with how powerful he really was. But those words sounded very human. His words felt very human.

Cheers and applause filled the school. Not only those who were present but those within school themselves joined in celebration. It wasn't really surprising; they were making so much noise that it caught the attention of everyone Nobles and Commoners alike. Those in the classrooms who saw the entire exchange from their windows, the staff who was curious of the commotion, the teachers in the faculty and even the principal and secretary who was watching through their crystal ball.

This was a being that carried everyone's hopes and dreams.

This was a man who embodied justice and peace.

This was the man known as Kamijou Touma.

He had won their approval.

Men and women, Nobles and Commoners, those who were younger and those who were older couldn't help but admire the raw manliness he radiates.

The girls around him loved every minute of it.

They loved every minute of being with him.

This however had the opposite effect on the current offenders.

Right now; they were at a disadvantage. Unless they prove themselves stronger and forcefully shut him up, they will forever go down in history as the most hated nobles in their generation. As a last dish resort…

"You have a big mouth, commoner!" says the blond guy holding a rose. "Let's settle this with a duel! Four of you against four of us! If we win then Louise will have to drop out of school and throw away her noble status!"

This would have caused several seconds of silence but was then broken by a voice that gave an immediate answer.

"I accept!" It was Misaka Mikoto who answered. "However, your opponent will only be me and if I win you will grovel down before Louise and beg her for her forgiveness! Then depending on whether Katie and Montmorency will forgive you; you will have to follow our orders for the rest of your days in this school!"

"W-What!? We can't agree to those terms!" says the fat ass named Malicorne.

"Are-are what's the matter? Are the four big scary Nobles afraid to lose to against a single and younger girl? That's pathetic."

"That's the last draw woman!" says the blond male.

"We'll show you who's scared of whom." Says Random-Extra-A.

"I'll put you in your place." Says Random-Extra-B.

"We'll meet you on the Vestri Square!" says the fat-ass, Malicorne.

"Mikoto, I can't let you do this alone…" says Touma as he shows concern for her. "No matter how strong you are; you are still a girl."

"Don't worry Touma." She says ignoring his concern. "Besides, I have so much respect for you right now that I can hardly stop myself from fucking you, so let me handle this to calm myself down."

"Okay if you say s… Wait, what?"

"N-Nothing just let me handle this already Touma!" says the blushing railgun.

Later that day, they found themselves in the middle of Vestri Square where the dumb antagonists would soon realize the biggest mistake they had made their entire lives.

"So... you assholes actually came." says Mikoto to the group of dumbasses that just came. "I commend you for not running away when you, weaklings, had the chance."

"We wouldn't run away because of something like this." says the boy called Guiche as he led his team.

"We came to put you and your arrogance in your place." says the Random-Extra-B as thinks of how sweet his victory would be..

"Ahh... I'm so hungry now so we'd better end this quickly" said Malicorne, as his stomach growled in a ferocious fury.

"You're going down. Let's end this." Said Random-Extra-A, as he has no real presence at all.

About 20 meters away, from the people ready to spill blood, was a large group of students who came to watch the spectacle while silently laughing at the group of idiots that challenged the level 5 esper.

"Those four are so going to die." says Kirche, who was clearly going to enjoy watching the esper thrash the group of four mages.

"Instant overkill." says Tabitha, who seemed out of character for anticipating the pain the poor Nobles will be going through.

"… I hope those four get the punishment they deserve." says Montmorency in disgust.

Meanwhile, in the principal's office.

"Old Osmond, is it alright to let this duel continue. I'm pretty sure duels are forbidden in this school." Says Colbert, he didn't really care for the safety of the mages anyway.

"You worry too much Mr. Colbert. Besides that only applies to duels between Mages and if I recall correctly… Mikoto-chan is an esper."

"B-But!"

"Plus, if this experience teaches those misguided kids the meaning or humility then so be it! I myself can't find their atrocious behavior as acceptable."

Going back to the field where the duel would be taking place; all eyes turn to the referee as she tries to start the duel.

"This duel will now take place! This is a four against one battle between the challengers and the challengee." says the bruentte towards the crowd. "Everyone please introduce yourself with your name and..."

"No need Katie!" says the voice of a certain overcharged esper, who was excited to draw first blood.

-crackle

"For that blonde bastard over there and his friends; the only thing that's worth mentioning is that I am Misaka Mikoto!"

**-coin toss**

"... and this is my **RAILGUN!**"

**-swish**

The railgun went straight into the group of mages hitting the ground between the four nobles sending them all flying in opposite directions.

**KABOOM!**

Meanwhile, back in the crowd:

"Whoah, I'm surprised she didn't end that in one blow? She must really be out to punish them huh. Why did they challenge someone that strong anyway?" says the red headed bimbo as she looks to the quite glasses girl who was currently watching the dumbasses get blown away by the explosion.

"They were unconscious in yesterday's explosion… idiots." says the blue-haired megane.

"… I hope they get hurt bad." says the gold-drillocks with with cold uncaring eyes. "That asshole, Guiche, his fat-ass friend, Malicorne and those other two minor characters."

Returning to the battle, we find a certain blonde who was picking himself up from the floor.

"What was that? Magic? Is she a Noble too?" says the blond.

"It can't be magic, I didn't feel her use any mana." Says Random-Extra-A.

"Then what was that? A trick?" says Random-Extra-B

"No, I heard the other students call her an Esper." says Malicorne.

"It matters not! I, Guiche the bronze, will lose here." Says Guiche as he waves his girly rose summoning 8 of what seem to be golems equipped with different types of weapons. "Go Valkyries, teach that commoner a lesson!"

The eight valkyries dashed forward in an amazing speed; surrounding the esper in an instant.

This caused Mikoto to give a grin as she waved her hand causing sparks to surround her immediate perimeter.

What happened next took the battlers and the spectators by surprise. Dust gathered around the certain destructive esper's hand and extended longer forming what seemed to be a whip made out of dust. No, a whip made out of iron dust, which she held in her hand then shouted:

**"BUZZ CUTTER!" **

With a slight wave of her hand, the whip violently lashed around her cutting through the surrounding valkyries like they were nothing.

"W-What? My valkyries!" says the currently shocked blond.

The esper then pointed her finger to the group of poor unsuspecting death-row criminals.

**"HUNGRY BOLT!"**

Sending another wave of electricity that violently ripped the ground as it found its way towards it's targets.

Malicorne, the fat-ass, saw it fit to act upon himself to protect him and his allies. Pointing his wand towards the sky.

**"WINDGARDIAM LEVIOSA!"**

He sent himself and his friends, high up in to the sky away from the espers iron whip and electrifying attacks.

**"SPREAD!" **the esper ordered as her whip dispersed into the air and up into the skies near her opponents. **"QUEZACOTL'S WINGS"** She then grew out wings that were made with electricity and jumped to ride the tiny particles of iron dust with her wings that pulled her up.

"What the fuck is that!?" says the blond floating on air.

"We'll stop her!" says Random-Extra-A as he looks towards Random-Extra-B.

**"FIRE BALL!" **

**"AQUA SPHERE!"**

Sending two magical attacks, each made out of fire and water respectively, that made their way towards the esper traveling at high speeds.

Still on the air Misaka Mikoto spun around to deliver her favorite kick, which she used often on a certain unfortunate vending machine.

**"CHASER!" **sent a horizontal blade of electricity which not only overpowered the magical attacks but was also clear on its way towards the mages.

With the fear of impending death the four mages chanted in an effort to combine their magic together.

**"FOUR-ELEMENT BARRIER!"**

A barrier surrounded the boys in the air.

But it was not any ordinary barrier.

It was the strongest barrier/protection spell that existed in Halkeginea, and it only required 4 different element type mages, regardless of their levels, to perform; which they successfully did.

After successfully blocking the attack with their seemingly impenetrable barrier, they didn't waste a single second as they ready their next attack. **"FOUR ELEMENT FUSION BEAM!"** Sent a beam that was shinning in four different colors towards our airborne heroine. However they failed to realize that the epser was already finished setting up for her counter-attack.

**"RAILGUN!"**

The skies exploded as the destructive railgun easily pierced through the powerful energy beam which was the fusion of 4 elemental attributes; causing a shockwave of smoke and electricity to spread all around.

The spectators were at the edge of their seats silently waiting for the dust to clear.

There they saw it.

Misaka Mikoto was standing in the middle of Vestri Square.

The four challengers battered and unconscious lay unmoving all around the field.

The clash of powers all gave considerable damage to the once clean school. The buildings were cracked, there were craters on the ground and everything seems dirtier thanks to the dust that covered it all.

Everyone could only applaud in cheer for spectacle they were lucky enough to witness.

Waves of applause welcomed our certain level 5 esper as she fought to protect her friend.

One could only think of her actions as an example for all to follow. There was none quite as noble as her reason for fighting; for once, in a long time in the Academy, both hearts of Nobles and Commoners alike were moved by the shear act of protecting one's friend.

It was one hell of a battle; equal to battles between high level mages.

"Whew!" Says Mikoto as she wipes the dirt off her face. "I'm done warming up. Somebody wake these guys up so I can have some real fun."

That caused the cheers to stop.

Dumbfounded by the words that literally meant she was still holding back; everyone who was present realized the vast difference between powers.

If everyone was shocked before; then they were surely stupefied now that they realize that this destructive force of nature in the form of a little girl was hardly using a fraction of what she could do.

"Scary." This was the word that came from a certain quiet bookworm's mouth and for some reason no dared to argue.

The aftermath left 2 distinct expressions on those who had witnessed the fierce battle.

One: never pick a fight with Misaka Mikoto, who had been laying destruction on the skies and on the ground even though she was barely trying to fight.

Two: never make Louise, who was still being protected by 3 other mysterious and powerful individuals, cry ever again; even if they're life did depend on it.

Those who watched the destruction silently swore into their hearts to follow these commandments and not make the same mistake as those who lay before them. Unlike them they weren't idiots.

"Mikoto that's enough!" says a spiky haired male from the distance. "Index' said that she'll eat you biscuits if you don't hurry! Also your tea is going cold."

"Oh shit my tea!" Says the girl who was previously delivering horror and shock to the masses with her immeasurable power. "Dammit Midget! Don't you dare touch my gekotah crumbs!"

"Mikoto-san you should really wash yourself before you eat." Says Itsuwa who was looking at her like a mother. "Siesta-san where can we get a bath around here?"

"Over there… I could show you the way if you want to?" Says Siesta worried that she might've crossed the line but gave a smile anyway.

"Yes that would be fine." Says Itsuwa in confirmation. "Let's go Mikoto-san." She added as she grabbed Mikoto from the back of her collar and dragged her inside the school.

"Itsuwa no!" says the struggling railgun. "My cookies!" she added. "Touma help me!"

"Sorry Mikoto, but she's right! You do need a bath." Says the spiky haired mage-esper hybrid who was watching the destructive angel being dragged away by the bearer of the god-slaying spear. "I promise I'll save you some cookies!"

"YOU BETTER, DAMMIT!" says a voice from a far distance.

For those who were present, watching their almighty heroine get dragged away like a little kid by the older, big-breasted and mysterious traveler from another dimension; further proved their theory that every girl in Touma's group was an unimaginable monster. One can only wonder what a certain white nun, who looked like a proper mage, was capable of.

And these monsters, in the eyes of everyone present, were dedicated to one spiky-haired youngster. A person, who had touched their very being with only his words, that refused to stay quiet in front of injustice. A person they were desperate to keep.

But that doesn't mean that it would stop them from making advances to a certain sexy spiky-haired gentleman. Even if he was probably a monster himself, that only made him more captivating in the eyes of young maidens.

Especially in the eyes of a certain maid, a young bruenette and a blond girl with drills; he was too much of catch that they were willing to risk it. After all, if he has 3 girlfriends; what harm could it do to add another?

With the addition of a red-headed bimbo, blue-haired bookworm and the rest of the female population in the competition; Touma's life as we love it will only grow to be all the more interesting.

"Touma…."

He looked towards the source of the weak voice.

"What is it Louise?" he says to the little girl sitting on his lap and had her face buried in his chest. "You don't need to cry anymore Louise, were her for you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" says Touma in his confusion towards the question. This caused the little girl to raise her head and stare into the eyes of the spiky-haired esper's very close face.

"I mean why did you help me?"

"I don't' understand. Why wouldn't I help you?"

"Lousie…" says from a different female's voice. This caused Louise to look in her direction.

It was Index. The person who had been by his side all this time and the person who knows him more than anyone else had called out to her.

"You'll probably understand this soon but let me just tell you to be quick." Index paused for a minute before continuing. "Touma is the type of person who will save anyone regardless of their circumstances and position; whether they wanted to or not."

"Isn't that weird?" says Louise. "… and dangerous?"

"Yes it is." Answered the all-knowing Index to Louise's innocent question.

"Hey!" retorted the boy.

"But that doesn't mean he'll stop." Added Index with a smile. "And if you spend too much time with him, like us, then sooner or later; you'll probably be influenced and will probably start acting the same."

"…"

"…"

"I'd like that~" says Louise with a genuine smile on her face.

"But first there's probably something you need to do." Adds Index as she looks away from Louise then to Touma.

Louise understood what it meant of course; she looked up to her foreign savior and with a sincere voice of gratitude.

"Thank you Touma." She said as she looked up to the boy.

For Louise this was one moment in her life that she wouldn't want to forget.

Sure, she was verbally abused earlier in the day but now she had known the feeling of being surrounded by real friends. She was being taken care off not because of her status of being a noble. All her faults that she could only see as a horrible side of her, was being casually ignored like it wasn't even there. They had accepted her; regardless of her self-disposition.

For the first time in her life; she was accepted, well-looked out for and warmly loved for just being Louise.

And it was all thanks to this spiky-haired mysterious weirdo that was spoiling her like there was no tomorrow.

"By the way Touma…" says Index that caused fear to overcome our hero. "How long do you plan on holding Louise like that?" she added in an irritated tone.

"W-Well this… Index-san is…" Touma nervously stuttered as he already knew where this conversation was going.

"He will hold me like this until I'm satisfied." Says Louise as she added coal to the fire.

"By the way, I want to sleep like this so take me to my room and change my clothes Mr. Hero~" Now she's saying it as if to spray fuel on it.

**-cue music: Rewrite (a Full Metal Alchemist Theme song)**

**"TOOOOOOOOOOOOUUMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** says Index as she unsheathes her fangs.

"Oh shit!" he says as he stood up and ran for his life.

**"Come back here Touma!" **says Index as she seemed to be floating while chasing after him as she was never touching the ground.

"NO!" says the crying boy who was still carrying the current source of his suffering.

"I want a bath~… so you better be good at scrubbing too, you hear?" says the pinkette as she buried herself more into the man who was known as Kamijou Touma. "After all, a Noble shouldn't trouble herself when she has servants around~"

At the same time in the bath, Itsuwa, who was together with Mikoto and Siesta, was naked with ¾ of her body under hot water and looking up towards the ceiling.

(With this our lives in this world will finally start.) She had thought to herself.

(Maybe it's finally time to secure my position by his side.) She giggled remembering her original goal.

After securing her role as his bodyguard and personal aid; Itsuwa was then resolved in attending her original goals of being a permanent part of his life and was meticulously planning for what's to come next.

(Maybe I'll add this maid too…)

**"FUUU-KKOO-UU-DAAAAA!"**

**CHAPTER END**

**Next Chapter: The Wrath of the God Slayer.**

**Author's note:**

So what did every one think?

In this chapter I introduced Touma's ability to communicate with animals and the ability to attract the opposite gender of the said animal. I think I went overboard with Siesta's character though; she is no way that horny! (At least not in this stage of the story.) By the way, I hate Guiche so… you can't blame me for planning to have him NTR'd at some point in the story; and I'm really looking forward to that point. I'm also not fond of that fat-ass Mailicorne, I hated him in the canon when he got a girlfriend and I probably won't start to like him anytime soon.

Did anyone realize that I had the characters shout out their technique names when they used it? Yeah? I really liked that part but I'm sorry to say that I had to resort to using a harry potter move without warning. I couldn't resist the temptation. Anyway from here on in, I plan to use move names from various series; such as pokemon, especially pokemon, disgaea, tales of something series, naruto, bleach, megaman and some various others.

Some of you experts may have noticed but I definitely need to improve writing some of the mature scenes; though, even if you ask me to, I do not plan to stop at all.

If anyone has any questions or major mistakes to point out then feel free to write about it in the reviews. If I can then I'll answer or fix them immediately but if it gets too interesting then I'll just answer it as part of the story.

By the way, I'm confused. What was the name of Index' technique, the laser thingy that destroyed that satellite whatsitsname?

Was it Saint John's pen or was it dragon breath?

Also, that feathery technique, the one that erased Touma's memories, what's it called?

If it's not too much of a bother I'd like a proper explanation on Index' techniques, reading two light novels at the same time can be confusing so, for those who can, please help me out.

Again, please send me those reviews. Any form of feedback is a great way to get new ideas; for me at least.

Thank you for supporting my fic.


End file.
